


More Than A Maid

by SacredJourney



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 世界樹の迷宮V 長き神話の果て | Etrian Odyssey V: Beyond the Myth
Genre: F/M, M/M, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Re-write, Supportive Female Friendships, abuse survivor, abusive female characters, mentions of abuse, mentions of child abuse, supportive male friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredJourney/pseuds/SacredJourney
Summary: Lavender always knew that her mother and sisters loathed her very existence, but she never imagined that her own mother would sell her off so callously in a game of cards. Fortunately, the man who came to collect her is a lord known for saving others. And Lavender finds herself whisked away to a safe life as a guild maid. But it seems her troubles are far from over…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character: Lavender (2nd male fencer portrait – purple hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes)
> 
> Notes: This will be the clean version of this story. The mature/smutty version can be found here if anyone is interested: https://www.quotev.com/story/10486439/More-Than-A-Maid/1
> 
> Rewriting this somewhat in hopes to get back into the swing of things before Nexus is released. I also want to try to actually finish this novel.

 

Lavender Tusnelda, daughter to the windowed Lady of the famous Tusnelda estate in a town two hours away from the city of Iorys, had always known that she wasn't her mother's favourite daughter. She was nothing like her feisty and beautiful sisters. She was tom-boyish and shy and preferred the practical clothing of men. She kept her hair short and her attention on not being the centre of attention. She held no interest in the social circles and the parties and events they held daily.

Unlike her sisters. Her sisters were always trying to prove a point and make a scene. They saw themselves as superior to everyone. Especially to her.

All Lavender wanted to was to do the things she enjoyed. And not be belittled for merely existing.

But that only made her a disappointment in her mother's eyes.

If she wasn't trying to become famous and well-known, if she wasn't trying to prove herself or become a role model than she was worthless. Utterly worthless. The only thing that could redeem her was to find a rich, handsome man to fall madly in love (or lust) with her. But, in that same vein, that would be impossible according to her mother. She was too boring, too ugly, too unworthy in every sense.

So her only role in life, in her home and in the lives of her family, was to be a maid. To clean and cook, to do whatever they demand of her without question. And if she failed, there was consequences.

Lavender knew that her life sucked. She couldn't sugar coat it and she couldn't pretend that she was ok with it. She wasn't a naïve, pure martyr. She knew how wrong her family's treatment of her was. She also wasn't stupid. She knew that if she rebelled, there would be painful consequences. Her mother and sisters were quite influential. And though she had some fencer training, the maniacal women in her life wouldn't hesitate to send some brainless admirer to hurt her.

It had happened before and it would happen again.

So she had been quietly planning her escape for years. Iorys had allowed explores and adventurers to enter Yggdrasil once more. It was the perfect opportunity for Lavender to leave her abusive home. Become an explorer and adventurer. That was her only hope. And she was days away from initiating it.

Until her mother demanded her presence in her office and dropped a bombshell on her.

"I'm only going to say this once," her mother, a regal but very conceited and privately belligerent woman, said as she stood before her. "I've bartered you in a game of cards to a foolish elderly man. I had, irritatingly so, lost that very game. Though it was more of an irritant. As a woman of honour, I must uphold my part of the deal. You are to accept your new lodging and go with that man without any fuss. Do I make myself clear?"

Lavender openly gaped at the woman who was her mother. She had always known that she was hated by her, but there was no remorse or guilt in her voice. Her eyes were cold and steely. More irritated that she had lost a game of cards, of which she was notorious for, to a man she obviously did not know all that well.

"Stop standing there like a stupid little fish and pack your bag," her mother snapped at her.

Before Lavender could respond to her mother another voice interjected. The voice of her sister.

"This is hilarious!"

Lavender turned to see her sister, Nori, a purple-haired pugilist, stroll into the room with a confident stride. She smirked at her as she placed her hands on her hips. "I saw the guy. He's like three times your age and appears to be homeless. So he's obviously perfect for you."

"The only husband someone like you could get."

Behind Nori was another of her sisters. Josie was classed that of a harbinger, her hair long and pink. As the oldest of her sisters, of which are five in total, she had taken it upon herself to remind Lavender daily that she was would never amount to anything and the only husband she would ever gain would be one of the verge of bankruptcy.

"Everyone knows," Josie said as she walked toward Lavender and stood in front of her. "You want to know what everyone is saying?"

Lavender shook her head as tears appeared in her eyes. She tried to back away but both Nori and Josie circled her, purposely moving to ensure that she couldn't runaway. They had done such things to her for years. They were exceptionally good at it.

"Worthless! Your new husband is here!"

Lavender wanted nothing more than to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just figured out I can post pics of my characters here. That makes things so much easier.

**Character** : Braxon

~*~*~*~

"Worthless! Your new husband is here!"

The voice of Vanessa, the second oldest sister, made Lavender jump and her other sisters to laugh. Her heart pounded in her chest and she tried to push past her sisters to run. Run to her room and hide. But Nori grabbed her and retrained her easily. She was a pugilist and often used her strength to torment and hurt her.

With Nori holding her in a headlock, Lavender was dragged down stairs towards the foyer. Nori only loosened her grip on her moments before the foyer came into view. Though abusive and conceited, she valued her reputation and knew people wouldn't be pleased to learn that Lavender was being abused by her sisters. Many were sure to turn a blind eye due to her mother's influence, but it would still place a dark spot on the family's reputation. And to her mother, reputation and status was all that mattered.

Lavender was all but pushed down the stairs and her heart thundered louder and louder with each step she took. She was frightened. She didn't know who she was being practically sold to. She was so close to taking her life into her own hands. Was she being forced into another life of abusive servitude?

She was on the verge of falling to her knees and crying when a man, elderly with greying brown hair, stood in the foyer of the family mansion. With a subtle shove, Lavender heard Nori snigger.

Lavender nervously tugged at her clothing. She wore her maid's uniform, of which was torn and worn in many places. Her sisters and mother forced her to wear the garment simply out of spite. It was frilly, short, and girly. Something that Lavender didn't mind normally, but felt she could never wear because she wasn't pretty enough. So she was forced to wear such a skimpy outfit and be belittled in it constantly.

"Are you Lavender Tusnelda?" the man asked.

"Yes, Sir," Lavender dutifully replied but her voice was low and raspy from the unshed tears.

The man in dragoon clothing, along with a cannon and shield, gave her a confused look. However that look soon smoothed into a look of annoyed understanding. And a half smile, half smirk appeared on his lips. He eyes, however, grew steely hard when he realised that Lavender's five sisters had gathered and were gleefully watching from a distance.

"You're the one whose mother ruthlessly sold in a game of cards, hm?" the man unexpectedly asked. "Well despite circumstances, it is a pleasure to meet you. I was looking for a skilled maid to look after my guild and I had heard through the grapevine that you are quite skilled at dealing with rather...eccentric people."

"Guild?" Lavender stuttered.

"Oh yes," the man said with a smile. "I know I do not look the part, with my dragoon clothing and all, but I am from Iorys. A bit of a big deal, if I do say so myself. Ah, how rude of me. I have not properly introduced myself, have I? I am Braxon, Lord of Elderweiss Estate."

For the second time in the past half an hour Lavender felt her mouth drop open in surprise and she stared at the man in front of her. She vaguely heard shouts and gasps of surprise from her family behind her, but did not register anything they said. But if what the man before her said was true, her mother just sold her off to one of the most influential men in Iorys. If not the most influential.

He not only had two sons of his own, but also had connections to many rich and eligible men.

"You're lying!" her mother shrilled as she was heard stomping down the stairs in her high heels.

Lord Braxon clicked his tongue in disproval as he turned to look at her. As he did so, he placed a hand on Lavender's should and purposely pushed her behind him. And she watched as his other hand reached for his cannon.

As he did so he moved part of his coat that revealed his family's emblem.

Her mother immediately saw it and her face simultaneously went pure white to a hateful red. She trembled with rage as she tried to glare daggers at Lavender, but Lavender quickly realised that this may be her only chance to successfully flee her mother's dangerous grasp for good, and ducked behind Lord Braxon to hide.

"There's been some kind of mistake," her mother suddenly said, her voice cold and deceitfully calm. "I meant my other daughter-"

"Ah," Lord Braxon tutted. "You made several mistakes, Lady Tusnelda, let's be honest. First was that you failed to recognize me. Second was that you and your daughter Vanessa had purposely and publicly challenged me to a card game upon hearing I was searching for a maid. And thirdly, you lost that card game in front of a rather significant gathering of people. To step back now will only harm your reputation. Well harm it further, am I right in saying?"

Lavender didn't need to see her mother's reaction to know that she was on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum. And she was sure her sisters were on the verge of physically attacking Lord Braxon. That was what they did. Whenever something didn't go their way or they simply didn't like something they would physically lash out. Now would be no different.

"A deal is a deal, Lady Tusnelda," Lord Braxon said as he motioned for Lavender to back out. "I won't risk allowing Miss Lavender to retrieve her belongings with you harpies on the verge of attacking. But I assume there isn't much for her to retrieve in the first place. We'll take our leave now."

Lord Braxon closed the door in front of Lavender's mother and Lavender watched as her mother glared at her with such a murderous gaze that she felt sick to her stomach. She knew that her mother blamed her for what happened. And would no doubt do whatever she could to make her pay.

But...

"You are safe now," Lord Braxon said to her in a calm and reassuring voice. "I will make sure that that blasted woman won't hurt you again. With my guild and I, you will have whatever you need."

Despite having just met the older man Lavender immediately believed him. And she covered her face with her hands as she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Lavender had cried for the majority of the carriage ride to Iorys. Lord Braxon explained to her how he had heard rumours of her mother, Lady Tusnelda, causing scandal in the social circles with her antics. Not only had she tricked several men into bartering for her hand in marriage, she had encouraged her favourite daughters to do the same. While her mother thought that her true motives were hidden, it appeared that many of the social circles knew of her and avoided her. Or simply viewed her as entertainment.

That was until they learnt that she had been actively trying to use her daughters, mostly Lavender, in card games to garner yet more fortune. Lavender didn't know at the time, but it appeared that her family's finance was starting to lean toward the negatives. And instead of doing the right thing and reeling in her flighty daughters' spending habits, she instead turned her attention on taking money from any man (or woman) in any way she could.

After she learnt all of that it made sense why her mother's resentment and hatred toward her in the recent months had increased. She was taking up space and eating their food. She had no chance of gaining a title, let alone a rich husband. Not like her sisters.

But because she understood didn't mean she liked it or accepted it.

"I had planned on running away," Lavender admitted as she wiped her tears with the hem of her apron. "It was the only way. I knew she hated me, so I didn't want her to resort to something so drastic to get rid of me. I hadn't expected to be sold off in a game of cards, though."

Lord Braxon was greatly sympathetic. "Was there anything of personal worth to you back there?"

Lavender shook her head. "No, I wasn't allowed to have anything nice."

"What of the maid uniform?"

"To remind me of my place and because I look terrible in it," Lavender replied. "I didn't mind doing the cleaning and I kinda like taking care of people, but they demanded my attention and belittled me constantly. If you didn't turn up when you did and I couldn't go through with my plan, I don't know what I would have done."

Truthfully though if she hadn't been able to run away, she feared that she would have killed herself in desperation. Lord Braxon's appearance really was a gift.

"Let's move on from that, shall we?" Lord Braxon suddenly said. "Now, it is true that I was looking for a maid, but if you do not wish to be one that's fine. I have a guild, after all. Would you like to pick up a class?"

"Cleaning is all I really know," Lavender shamefully admitted. "But...I am interested in the fencer class. I have some training thanks to my father. Though I don't think I can become a fencer yet. I don't feel ready..."

It wasn't only that she wasn't ready; she didn't have the confidence. Her self-esteem and self-worth had been severely damaged thanks to her family.

"Ah, being a fencer is a noble class. My son is a fencer. I'm sure he could teach you a thing or two when you're ready. But for now, I'll hire you as a maid. I promise I will pay you well."

"Taking me away from that abusive household is all the pay I need," Lavender replied.

But Lord Braxon shook his head. "No, that should have happened years ago. I am greatly irritated at the incompetence of those who refer to themselves the Social Elite. I need to make sure something like that doesn't happen again."

Lavender smiled as Lord Braxon prattled off to himself. She could see that he was a good, generous man. She knew that she was safe with him.

"Never mind that now; we have arrived to Elderweiss Estate," Lord Braxon said as he motioned toward the window of the carriage.

Lavender shifted in her seat to look out the window to see a long driveway leading to a three-story mansion. Well-manicured gardens on a sprawling property surrounded by large stone walls; Lavender's former home couldn't compare to the grandness of this estate. It was breathtaking. And she suddenly felt really small.

As the carriage moved along the cobblestone road to the grand entrance, Lord Braxen spoke to her; "I'm sure you'll get along with my oldest son Lucien. He's such a mother-hen himself. Takes after his mother."

For the first time in years Lavender felt nervous and excited for the future.


	4. chapter 4

Character: Lucian

~*~*~*~*~

Lavender didn't have any luggage so her fidgeting hands toyed with the hem of her fraying skirt of her maid's uniform. As she stood in front of the doors to the mansion, she felt even smaller. It was bigger up close. It made her feel apprehensive. Lord Braxon was calm and reassuring though so she didn't feel frightened. She was reassured that she would never encounter the same abusive circumstances that she had experienced at the hands of her mother and sisters.

"Welcome to Elderweiss Estate," Lord Braxon said as he opened the front doors and motioned for her to step inside.

Although very nervous, Lavender stepped into the foyer of the mansion. It was as grand on the inside as it was on the outside. It was far more spacious than her previous home, but also far brighter and lighter. It wasn't spotless by any means but felt lived in. It looked like and felt like a home.

"I'm home!" Lord Braxon unexpectedly announced loudly as he nudged the door shut with his foot.

"Welcome back!"

From one of the many rooms a young man with light blue haired appeared. He was quite tall and lean and was dressed in clothes similar to that of Lord Braxon. He appeared to be the class of a dragoon.

"Oh?" the young man uttered as his gaze fell upon Lavender and she immediately felt self-conscious. He was a handsome, even beautiful man. She was always so nervous around such people. Previously because her sisters would suddenly appear, belittle her before doing whatever it took to gain and keep said handsome man's attention on themselves. All the while insulting her.

"This is Miss Lavender, our new maid," Lord Braxon said as he motioned to Lavender and then to the young man. "This is my son, Lucien."

Lavender bowed forward as she clutched at her skirt. "It's nice to meet you," she said politely.

"Nice to meet you, too," Lucien said in return and he sounded genuine.

"Lucien is my oldest son. He's the dedicated mother-hen of the guild," Lord Braxon joked.

"Do you have to tell everyone that?" Lucien said in response.

"Hm? Your boyfriend can but I can't?"

Lucien flushed and gave his father an indignant look. His blush unexpectedly deepened. "Shouldn't you be calling him future son-in-law now?"

Lord Braxon just laughed.

Lavender was subtly surprised by the non-malicious teasing between the two. And that Lucien had a boyfriend. She had absolutely nothing against same-sex couples. None at all. She was surprised because her mother constantly boasted about how rich, eligible men had no choice but to find a wife. That they were nothing without a wife. Hence the reason why her mother and sisters were so frivolous in regards to any man of society.

She couldn't imagine how her mother would respond to learn that Lord Braxon's son was engaged to another man. She would be outraged that there is one less man she could manipulate into a courtship for one of her beloved daughters.

Lucien sent his father one last look before he cleared his throat and turned to look at Lavender. "Whatever you want to call it, I am greatly interested in the well-being and comfort of my guildmates. So I'm glad for the help as this bunch can be rowdy at times."

"Hope I can be of help," Lavender said.

Lucien gave her a gentle smile and though Lavender knew that he was spoken for she still felt her stomach do an unexpected flip.

"Let me show you to your new room then," Lucien said.

"And you really dispute the mother-hen tag?" Lord Braxen chuckled before he slapped his hand against Lucien's back. "Well, there's a few things I must do. I'll leave Lavender in your capable hands. I'm sure the others will be excited to meet her as well. But for now, show Lavender to her new room and let her get some rest. She can start her maid duties in the morning."

"Sure, ok," Lucien said.

Lord Braxon gave Lavender another smile before he turned and headed upstairs.  Lucien then ushered her into the room which was located somewhere behind the stairs. She followed Lucien around a few corners and bends before he reached a closed door in a long hallway.

"This is it," Lucien said as he opened the door and motioned for her to step inside.

Lavender was surprised. Her new bedroom was far larger than her previous room. Far brighter as well. The windows were tall, from wall to ceiling. She also had a beautiful view of the back garden and a rose bed under her window. Her bed was also large with four posters and a canopy. A dresser with a mirror, a desk with writing utensils, and a chair in front of the windows.

It was beautiful.

"There some spare clothes in the wardrobe," Lucien told her as he opened the doors to a large built in wardrobe. "They're pretty basic, but comfortable. I'll ask Caressa to take you shopping tomorrow. She'll be happy about that. Also your uniform is in here too but if you're more comfortable in the casual clothes, that's perfectly ok."

Lavender was surprised that Lucien didn't ask her where her own luggage was. "You...never asked why?" she muttered.

Lucien turned to look at her with a confused look. He soon smiled knowingly though. "You came from a bad situation, didn't you? Asking questions so soon would be disrespectful."

"But..."

"Oh, dad has the habit of saving people from abusive and dangerous situations. That's where we got the majority of our guild members," Lucien said.

That actually made Lavender feel better. There were others that had been in situations similar to hers. They would understand what she had been through. And she understood what they had been through.

"I don't know what you've been through, but I promise everything will be better here on out," Lucien said to her.

And she believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Character: Caressa

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lavender sat in the chair next to the window and looked outside. She had taken Lucien up on getting changed into something more comfortable and she allowed him to take her old maid's outfit to throw it out. Or burn it. He offered to burn it in the fire place if she wanted. She honestly didn't care what he did with it. She just didn't want to see it anymore.

The clothes she chose the wear were simple. A large shirt of soft material with a pair of shorts that were barely seen beneath the hem of the shirt.

"We have a maid?!" a voice suddenly yelled from outside her bedroom door and it made Lavender jump in her seat.

"Quite down Caressa," came Lucien's voice, his tone chiding. "She's getting changed. Leave her be."

The other voice, feminine, continued in an excited manner. "What's she like? Did you see her in a maid's uniform? Was she cute? I bet she's totally adorable!"

"She's very quiet. Yes I saw her in a maid's uniform. As for being cute, I guess so...?"

"Pfft! Should have known better than to ask you if someone else is cute. No one has your attention quite like Domenic, am I right Lucy?"

"Don't call me that. And so? He's my fiancé, after all."

Feminine giggling followed and Lavender found herself smiling. She stood up from her seat and made her way over to the door. Slowly she eased it open and peered out, interested to see who this Caressa person was as Lucien had mentioned her before.

In the hallway outside her room Lucien stood with his back to her and was speaking to a female Therian with greenish-blue hair. She must be Caressa. She bounced slightly on the spot, seemingly energetic. Her ear twitched and her attention immediately snapped over toward Lavender.

"She's adorable!" the therian said as she unexpectedly bounded toward Lavender.

Before Lavender could react, the therian opened the door to her room and flung her arms around her. She immediately tensed and expected pain and discomfort. It always did when someone lunged toward her like that. But instead of being punished for something the energetic young woman hugged her exuberantly.

It was a hug. Lavender couldn't remember the last time she received a hug. Her late father was the only person she could remember that would pull her into comforting hugs.

"Caressa!" Lucien said in a scolding fashion as he grabbed the back of Caressa's shirt and pulled her away. "No touchy."

Caressa pouted but let her arms drop harmlessly away from Lavender as she allowed Lucien to pull her back to a distance that Lavender was more comfortable with. She was surprised by the hug, absolutely. It didn't hurt but it did make her feel uncomfortable. Touch in general made her uncomfortable, but that...wasn't so bad.

"Remember that some people have boundaries," Lucien continued.

"Sorry, sorry," Caressa said with a cheerful smile. "I couldn't help it. She's cute."

Lavender felt herself blush. "Th-thank you."

Caressa turned her full attention toward her and gave her another smile before it morphed into a playfully disappointed pout. "You're not wearing your maid's uniform. I bet you look gorgeous in it."

Lavender's blushed deepened. She didn't know what to say in response to that. She had always been told she looked terrible in her uniform. In whatever she wore actually. They wouldn't even joke about her looking good. She simply looked terrible. Stupid. Ugly. Her wearing anything was an insult to the clothing.

Was Caressa being honest? Lavender couldn't tell. She wanted to believe though. Not everyone was as spiteful and hurtful as her sisters. They couldn't be like them. Could they?

"If you're so obsessed with the uniform, why don't you wear one?" Lucien unexpectedly asked Caressa.

"Oh, I look terrible in anything girly," Caressa replied in a dismissive manner. "I'm lacking in the boobs department, obviously. My brother has bigger boobs than me, can you believe it? But I totally love the flatness in the midst of battle. I can't even imagine the types of back pains girls with melons on their chest experience."

Despite her unease from both the exuberant hug and the compliments, Lavender giggled into her hand as Lucien rolled his eyes. She assumed that Caressa was out-spoken and honest all the time.

"Anyway," Lucien interrupted Caressa from prattling further. "Lavender is probably still adjusting to her new surroundings. Let's not overwhelm her, ok? Tomorrow you and Leila can take her shopping for clothes. For now, let's leave her in peace."

Caressa looked happy about the prospect of shopping with Lavender tomorrow and she eagerly nodded her head. "Only if she wears the uniform," she playfully said.

Lavender smiled as her nerves eased. She wasn't a hundred precent comfortable yet, but she did feel welcomed and safe. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Character: Leila

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After she had spoken to Caressa and promised Lucien that she would get some rest, Lavender wandered over to her new bed and sat down and then laid down. She had only planned to close her eyes for a few minutes but before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. Sleep had never come easy to her. Not with her circumstances. But the relief she felt upon realising how safe she was must have contributed to her falling into a deep sleep for the first time in years.

When she opened her eyes again the sky had darkened outside her window. She sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes. For a second, she was confused and anxious about her unfamiliar surroundings, fearing that her sisters had drugged her and dumped her somewhere. They had threatened to do that many times before. Dump her in a place where she would be raped. They always found such joy in threatening her like that.

But she soon calmed down as her mind cleared. She was no longer at 'home'. She was at the Elderwiess Mansion in Iorys. Far away from her incensed mother and violent sisters.

A soft knock at her bedroom door made Lavender slip off the bed and over to the door. She placed her hand on the handle, but old habits returned so instead of turning it to open the door, she held it tightly and spoke through the door. "Who is it?"

"Oh, I just have your dinner!" a new voice replied. "Sorry, the name is Leila. Lucien asked me to deliver your dinner."

Lavender relaxed and opened the door. Before her was another therian, but with pink hair and clothes similar to that of a rover. She was shorter than her, her head reaching her chin. In her hands was a tray of food and on her lips a friendly smile.

"Hi there," she said. "Unusual first meeting but nice to meet you."

Lavender smiled at her in return and she took a step back. "Nice to meet you too."

Leila stepped into the room and headed over to the table and chair set by the windows. "Lucien had popped by earlier but found you asleep. He didn't want to wake you. He also thought it was best that you have dinner in your room as a dining hall filled with boisterous explorers might be too overwhelming for you."

"Oh, I see," Lavender said.

Inwardly though she was grateful. She didn't like to be the centre of attention and she knew that if she were to have dinner with everyone, they would undoubtedly focus in on her. She wasn't being egotistical, it was simple human-nature. They would be curious about the new girl.

"Braxo also told everyone about you," Leila said as she pulled out a chair and motioned for Lavender to take a seat. "And he's told everyone to be on their best behaviour."

Lavender felt nervous as she sat down in front of her dinner. "Braxo?"

"Oh, that's what we call Braxon," Leila replied with a shrug. "He doesn't mind. He's like the guild's dad anyway. Although Lucien is totally the guild's mom."

He certainly sounded like the type of mother that Lavender wished she had. She couldn't help but feel uneasy about everything. About the fussing. She was the maid but she was the one being doted on. She wasn't used to that.

"Wish my mom was like that..."

Lavender looked over at Leila, startled. Leila looked at her, confused for a moment before she flushed lightly and looked away as she covered her mouth with her hand. She obviously didn't mean to say that out loud. But Lavender did hear it. And it made her feel a sense of both sympathy and relief. She hoped that Leila's mother wasn't anything like hers, but if she was, she was glad that Leila was free from her also.

"Anyway, Caressa also said that we're going shopping tomorrow," Leila said as she changed the subject.

"Yeah. She seemed very excited about that," Lavender said as she picked up a fork. "She seems...very energetic."

Leila smiled at her as she sat down in a chair across from her. "Caressa is pretty full on, isn't she? Startled me, too."

Lavender relaxed further at that and idly poked at her food. "I assume she's the very touchy-feely type?"

"Lucien is always reminding her of personal space," Leila said with a giggle. "I don't mind that much anymore, but made me uneasy the first few times. She doesn't mean any harm and Lucien tells me that it’s a form of grounding for her."

"I'm sure I will get used to it in time," Lavender said. "She mentioned she had a brother though. What is he like? What about the rest of your guild?"

Leila folded her arms atop of the table and leaned forward. "Jensen is her brother's name. He's not as energetic, but definitely affectionate. Just more restrained. He's the protective type. Not as protective as his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, soon-to-be or should-be-already boyfriend," Leila reiterated with a smile. "Sawyer is his name. He's very protective of Jensen. Caressa finds their relationship adorable and are their greatest supporter."

Sounded sweet. It must be nice to have a supportive sister. Lavender had to take a moment to wonder what that would be like. Having a sister to talk to, to gossip with. A sister who was supportive.

"What about Caressa?" Lavender asked.

Leila unexpected lifted a finger to her lips. "It's supposed to be a secret but she's crushing on Niall, Lucien's brother."

Lavender smiled and leaned forward in her chair. "Supposed to be a secret?"

"She's not very good at hiding it," Leila giggled. "I don't know why she bothers. Takihiro and I don't."

Lavender tilted her head to the side. "Takihiro?"

Leila blushed lightly but smiled bashfully. "He's my boyfriend. We've been together for about half a year. But we're no way close to how affectionate Lucien and Domenic are."

Learning that most of her guildmates were made up of couples wasn't at all disappointing to Lavender. She came from a world where relationships lasted as long as they were useful. They weren't real relationships. They were just something for her mother and sisters to manipulate people and get material possessions. Nothing more.

It would be nice to see healthy, loving relationships for once.

"There are more members of the guild though. I can't wait for you to meet everyone."

Lavender couldn't wait either.


	7. Chapter 7

Character: Niall

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lavender chatted and gossip with Leila for a while until Leila felt that she was interrupting her dinner and excused herself. She promised that someone would return to pick up the dishes when she was done. After Leila had left Lavender focused on finishing her dinner. She was surprised by how much food they had given her. She wasn't used to eating that much but she also didn't want to waste it.

Not long after she had decided she couldn't eat anymore there was another knock at the door. It was more likely than not the person Leila said would stop by to pick up the tray. So she took to her feet and hurried over to open the door.

But when she opened it, she had expected Leila, Caressa or even Lucien to be standing there. Instead there was a young man she hadn't met. With brown hair, red eyes and a deadpanned expression, Lavender felt instantly cautious. Not frightened or uneasy. Just cautious.

"Hey," he simply greeted.

Lavender blinked. "Ah, hello."

"The name's Niall," the young man introduced himself with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh!" Lavender gasped upon realising he was Lord Braxon's other son and bowed forward. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, no need to be so formal," Niall simply replied.

"S-sorry," Lavender squeaked as she righted herself and stood awkwardly.

Niall scratched the back of his neck as he too looked about awkwardly. "Lucien asked me to retrieve your plate or something."

Lavender nodded her head and hurried to the tray on the table. As she turned back to him, she gave him a guilty look. "Here it is. I couldn't finish it all. Sorry for the waste."

"Forget it," Niall said dismissively as he retrieved the tray from her. "Nothing goes to waste here. We have a compost bin in the back garden. Not to mention a few chickens and a couple of cows. Leila's eagle companion will eat literally anything that is placed in front of it, even not placed in front of it the little shit..."

Lavender was surprised. And she must have looked as startled as she felt as Niall shook his head at her. "Don't worry; Leila and Tyler look after the livestock. You won't have to deal with them if you don't want to."

"I wasn't worried about that," Lavender replied. "I was just surprised."

Her mother and sisters would never have such 'useless' animals on their beloved property. She was glad that they didn't. She would have feared for the poor creatures' safety. She wouldn't have put it past her sisters to attack the defenceless animals to spite her in some way.

"I'll take this and get out of your hair," Niall said as he turned around to leave.

"Um...?" Lavender started but stopped herself.

But Niall stopped and turned around to look at her. "Hm?"

"Could...I walk with you to the kitchen? I would like to know where it is," she requested.

"Yeah, sure," Niall replied without hesitation or awkwardness. "Make sense."

Lavender smiled. She followed him out of her room and into the spacious halls. She stayed a step behind him and found herself greatly admiring the architecture of her new surroundings. She also admired the myriad of paintings that hung on the walls. She did not recognise any of the people but assumed they were the ancestors of the Elderweiss estate.

"Here we are," Niall said as he walked through an archway that led into a large and spacious kitchen.

But the first thing Lavender saw was that Lucien stood at the kitchen sink and appeared to be doing the dishes.

"Did you get the plate from Lavender?" Lucien asked without looking up.

"Yep," Niall said as he walked over to Lucien. "She's also here."

Lucien immediately paused in what he was doing and finally turned around. "Oh sorry, I didn't hear two sets of footsteps," he said as he pulled his hands from the water and grabbed a towel to dry his hands.

"Sorry. I wanted to see where the kitchen was," Lavender replied.

Lucien nodded his head in understanding. "Did you eat all your dinner? Was it enough?”

"It was more than enough. It was delicious but I couldn't eat it all," Lavender said once again with a tone of guilt.

"Oh that's probably my fault," Lucien surprisingly said. "I'm used to dishing up larger than average meals. Quite a few members of the guild have three or four stomachs."

Lavender couldn't help but giggle. "You're going to have to teach me how to serve up the meals."

Lucien laughed also. "Oh, they'll tell you how much food they want. Anyway, I'm glad you met my brother. He's a stoic one but I know you'll get along fine."

Lavender giggled again when Niall sent Lucien a glowering frown. But Lucien ignored him and turned back to the dishes. "I hope to get along with everyone of your guild."

Niall was the one to turn to her and to give her a surprisingly encouraging look. "You'll be fine. These guys can be annoying but they're relatively harmless. For the most part."

As Lucien nudged Niall with his elbow, Lavender felt herself relax further and giggle once more. She wasn't sure what to expect of the others of the guild, but she looked forward to meeting them.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early morning when Lavender woke up from a restful night's sleep. Her new bed was large and comfortable, a far cry to her last bed. Small and cramped into an equally small room. It was actually more of a closet than a room.

As the thought of her previous room passed through her mind, she scolded herself lightly. She was no longer at that place and she wasn't going to go back. No matter what. She had to stop thinking about it. It would be hard to change her thought patterns, but she had to try. They just hurt too much.

Upon realising that it was her first day as a maid for Lord Braxon and his guild, Lavender slipped out of bed. She headed to the small bathroom attached to her room to freshen herself up. As she stepped back into her room she wondered if she should attempt to try on her new maid's uniform. Lucien said that she didn't have to wear it if she didn't want to. But while she didn't feel pretty in a maid's uniform, that was all that she wore for the last few years so it was a form of comfort. She hoped that she would reach a point where she would be comfortable in regular clothes again, but until then she would hide behind her maid uniform.

Lavender walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. In the middle of the hanging rack was a black and white maid's uniform. It had bows and frills, the skirt multi-layered. The sleeves were short, loose and frilly. It didn't look as short as her previous uniform. Certainly not a frail and threadbare. It looked new; never worn.

It was very pretty actually.

She picked up the uniform and set it on the bed. She slipped out of her bed clothes and slipped on the uniform. It didn't fit her perfectly; it was a little big. But with a few adjusting and tightening of the bows it was wearable. If she could get her hands on a sowing kit, she should be able to make a few minor alterations. Not too many; the dress was nice and very pretty. Wasted on her but it would be rude not to wear it.

Lavender smoothed down the skirt out of habit as she walked over to the mirror on the inside side of the door in her wardrobe. She stood before it and took a moment to ensure that she looked reasonable. Though the design was similar to her previous outfit, she looked different in it. She really did look reasonable in it. It was probably due entirely to the quality of the dress.

Inside the wardrobe she found a pair of shoes and some white stockings. They were likely part of the uniform as well. So she grabbed them and closed the wardrobe. She walked back to her bed and sat down. She slipped on the stockings that reached mid-thigh and stopped an inch or so under the end of her skirt. The shoes weren't anything showy thankfully, they were practical and comfortable.

Dressed in her uniform, Lavender decided it was time for her to venture out of her room. It was a little intimidating to step out of the safety of her room but she couldn't stay in there forever.

Lavender paused in front of her door for a minute to simply pool in her courage to venture out further. She idly patted down her skirt as she looked around. She could hear the sounds of people milling about. She couldn't hear voices, but just noises. The noises were different from the ones she was used to at her old home. They weren't yelling at her, demanding her to follow their orders and bidding.

It was safe for her to venture out. She could totally do this.

She opened the door and stepped out into the empty hallway. She felt nervous but that was understandable. She just had to tell herself not to think too much about it.

She had a vague idea on where the kitchen was so thought it would be best if she headed there first. The mansion was huge so she would need a detailed tour. Probably several of them. Maybe she should ask for a map?

"Lavender!"

Before Lavender could turn in the direction of the familiar voice, she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. She gasped in surprised and tensed, but she knew the one who was hugging her. It was Caressa.

"I knew you would look adorable in your uniform!" Caressa said as she nuzzled her cheek against the top of Lavender's head.

Lavender smiled nervously as Caressa continued to hug her tightly. As she wondered if she should try to disentangled herself from her when another voice interjected.

"Caressa! Boundaries!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Caressa said as she immediately dropped her hold from around Lavender and jumped back. She bounced on the balls of her feet though and had a mischievous smile on her lips as she looked over at Lucien who had been the one to call her name. "I couldn't help myself."

"It's fine," Lavender said as she smoothed down her skirt again and smiled at Lucien.

Lucien gave Caressa a scolding look before he looked over at Lavender and gave her a smile. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Lavender nodded. "Oh yes. Best sleep I had in ages."

"Good, good. Well, it's time for breakfast. Ready to get to work?" Lucien said.

Again Lavender nodded her head, eager to get busy. "Yes, of course."

Lucien smiled as her enthusiasm. "Ok. Today is a good day to get you started actually. Half of the guild have already left to do some errands in the labyrinth, so the breakfast rush won't be as hectic. I can't guarantee that lunch and dinner won't be."

Lavender didn't mind one bit. She was actually looking forward to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Character: Knox

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lavender followed Lucien to the kitchen, of which Caressa was quickly kicked out of. Apparently, she was too energetic and tended to eat while she cooked. Lucien admitted that he was the one who was usually in charge of the kitchen and would only allow a few others to help him out. But they weren't in at the moment so he was glad that Lavender was there to help.

There was a lot of food to cook so they went straight to work. Lavender was used to doing all the work herself so she was able to empathise with Lucien. They decided to have a half kitchen each, Lavender preparing the multitude of plates and making coffee or teas while Lucien did all the cooking. Thankfully she didn't have to ask him who wanted what as there was a list taped to the wall behind the bench. Lucien must have made that list last night or early this morning.

There were eight plates so that meant that there were at least sixteen guild members. Maybe more.

Lavender was pouring orange juice into one of the glasses when she heard someone enter the kitchen. She looked up and tensed out of habit, but found her mouth dropping open in surprise when a young man carrying a large purple and gold scythe and dressed in dark leather entered her sight. His skin pale and his hair a dark red, seemingly black in places. His eyes narrow and piercing.

She vaguely recognised him. She wasn't sure of his name though. He was one half of a twin. Identical twins. Even their personalities were very similar to one another.

Knox and Jagger were infamous within the social circles as the Bad Boy Twins. Rumours abound about them. They were supposedly frivolous bachelors. Carefree and refuses all kind of commitment. They were from a rich family, one with an old name, one who was notorious for being unconventional. They were supposedly untameable.

Her sisters, especially Nori, were obsessed with them. Obsessed with taming them. Obsessed with being the first woman to be the centre of their world. A place she felt she deserved to be.

To think they were associated with Lord Braxon and part of his guild.

Lavender felt her heart skip a beat when the man walked into the kitchen in a nonchalant way. He wore a smirk on his lips as he idly gazed around. He gazed over at Lucien and looked as though he was about to head over to him, but his eyes shifted to look over at her and then...did a double take. The smirk on his lips faltered and an unexpected look of recognition.

And he immediately headed in her direction.

"Aren't you Lavender?" he asked her as he stepped on front of her.

Lavender pressed her hand against her chest and stumbled over her words. "Y-yes."

She was confused though. How did he know about her? Why did he recognise her? She had only seen him and his twin brother from a far distance. How could he know who she was by a single glance?

He leaned forward so that his face was inches from her face. "You're finally free of that shit hole," he unexpectedly said.

Lavender drew in a sharp breath and didn't know how to respond. Did he know of her family situation? Had he heard rumours about her? Was her name actually known in the social circles? She was certain that her mother would have tried her best to limit her presence in high society.

"I guess Brax is the real deal huh..." he muttered under his breath.

"Wha...?"

The young man suddenly smiled but kept his face close to hers. "You're definitely prettier up close."

Lavender blushed. She hadn't expected something like that from such an infamous bachelor. Surely a handsome man like him was just joking. It was flattering but she couldn't take him seriously, could she?

"Knox? What are you doing?" Lucien asked.

Knox leaned back and straightened his posture. He turned toward Lucien and smiled charmingly at him. "Just admiring true beauty."

Lucien raised a questioning eyebrow at him but continued cooking. He did look somewhat surprised by the response as if he hadn't expected him to say something like that. "Don't go teasing Lavender. She's new here."

Knox shrugged casually. "Hey, I'm being nice."

Lucien just shook his head as he turned back to cooking. "Well, breakfast won't be much longer. And no stealing. Wait just like everyone else."

"Fine, fine, no more mothering," Knox said before he turned back to Lavender. His carefree smirk faltered for a moment and his eyes had a faraway look as he looked at her.

Lavender felt both self-conscious and yet intrigued. He seemed to know her. He almost seemed relieved by something. By her appearance there. She couldn't help but wonder if he and his brother were the ones that mentioned to Lord Braxon about her family circumstances.

Knox lifted his hand and unexpectedly curled a strand of her hair behind her ear. He leaned him to whisper into that same ear. "You look beautiful in that uniform."

Lavender blushed so deeply that she felt light-headed. She could only stare at Knox with wide eyes as he pulled back. He pulled his hand back and his fingers purposely grazed her cheek. Her heart thundered in her chest as Knox gave her another charming smile before he turned around and walked away.

Her face felt so hot as she stared at Knox's retreating form. Having such a handsome and infamous man paying attention to her was flattering, but surely, she shouldn't think too much of it.

Though it would be nice to have someone shower her with romantic attentions for once.


	10. Chapter 10

Character: Jagger

~*~*~*~*~*~

After her encounter with Knox, Lavender busied herself with getting breakfast ready. Lucien had noticed her nervousness but thankfully didn't ask her about it. Good thing as she didn't know how to respond. She was just flustered that a hot guy gave her attention. No one had ever even joked like that with her before.

She might talk to Caressa about it later. She felt that she was a very encouraging person. She just hoped she didn't try to matchmaker or something.

With everything plated, Lavender helped Lucien to place them all on a trolley.

"I'll hand out the plates as I know who wants what," Lucien said. "How about you give everyone their bread plates. Everyone gets one of those."

"No problem," Lavender replied.

She was sure to pay attention though. It wasn't a necessity though because it appeared that Lucien was unwilling to give up the role of chef. That was ok. She wasn't trying to replace him. And he was obviously a very motherly, caring figure. He enjoyed doing that. She wasn't going to take that away from him. She was better at cleaning anyway.

Lucien gave her a smile. "Could you open those doors for me? The ones over there lead straight to the dining room. They're supposed to be a pair of swinging doors but don't always work."

Lavender obviously nodded her head and hurried over to the doors. She placed her hands on both doors and waited until Lucien was behind her before she pushed open the doors. She moved to one side to keep one of the doors open while Lucien held the other as he pushed the trolley through. Once he had stepped through, they let the doors swing shut behind him.

As Lucien immediately pushed the trolley away, Lavender was able to finally look at the new room. A large oval table sat in the middle of a spacious room. There were about twenty chairs circling the table. And about less than half of them were occupied. Lord Braxon sat at the head of the table. Niall, Caressa and Leila were on one side while a spare chair with Knox and his obvious twin brother Jagger on the other side.

Lavender found herself staring at the twins. She watched as Knox (she hoped he was Knox as the two were so similar) looked over at her before he nudged his brother next to him. The other twin immediately turned to look over at her as well. They weren't staring or leering at her. She had received many leers in her life. Especially of the perverted or condescending type. But she didn't feel that from them. They looked curious.

It still made her blush though.

Lord Braxon also noticed her and he gave her a fatherly smile. "Ah, Lavender. Good morning. I see you are very dutiful. Getting to work straight away."

Lavender gave him a small shy smile as she set about placing the bread plates in front of everyone. "It's something I'm accustomed too. I don't mind."

"Ah, that's fair," Lord Braxon said. "Though the kitchen is usually Lucien's domain."

Lavender giggled when she noticed from the corner of her eye Lucien giving his father a disgruntled stare. "I'm better at cleaning, so I'm more than happy to let him keep it."

"I told you that Lavender looks adorable in that uniform," Caressa said cheerfully.

Next to her Leila rolled her eyes and gave Lavender a smile. "How about we go shopping after lunch? Things are usually really busy in the morning."

"That's fine," Lavender replied as she moved to the other side of the table, to place the bread plates in front of the twins.

"I take it you know of the twins here?" Lord Braxon asked. "Knox and Jagger."

"I, ah, have heard of them," she replied.

Lavender placed down the plates, unwittingly moving close to them as she did so. And neither of them moved back, allowing her bust to brush against their bare shoulders. She found the two staring at her, their eyes not cold or chilling, but taking in every detail of her.

It was embarrassing and yet oddly flattering.

"The bad boys of society, right?" Caressa unexpectedly said as Lavender pulled back. "Commitment-phobic and steadfast bachelors who can't be tamed?"

Lavender blinked before she nodded her head. "W-well, yes..."

Caressa laughed aloud. "It's hilarious. They're both such softies. Don't let their appearances fool you."

Jagger unexpectedly grabbed a bread roll from his plate and threw it at Caressa who caught it easily. "Silence woman. Don't go ruining our reputation like that."

Caressa stuck her tongue out at them.

Lavender giggled but stopped when Jagger suddenly snared her wrist and tugged her toward him. Her heart skipped a beat when he slipped a finger under her chin. "Don't listen to her. We're a pair of dangerous bad boys who are dangerous to the hearts of every marriage minded woman."

His husky voice and heated breath against her skin made her involuntarily tremble.

Before Lavender could muse whether he was being honest or was joking Caressa laughed aloud again. But harder this time as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Jagger just grinned at her as he let go of her wrist. He stuck his tongue out at Caressa, unintentionally revealing his pierced tongue.

Though Lavender was flustered no one else seemed bothered. Lucien shook his head exasperated, Lord Braxon just sighed while Niall was blatantly ignored it.

"Sorry gorgeous," Jagger said as he turned to look at her again. "Couldn't help myself. I'm harmless. Promise."

Whether he was harmless or not was a matter of perspective. He may have been teasing her but she still felt her heart quicken and butterflies appear in her stomach. When Jagger touched her, just like when Knox touched her in the kitchen, she felt a sense of excited anticipation. She didn't realise it immediately but now she realised that she wanted to be touched by them.

By the both of them. It was oddly unsettling.

She would have to talk to Caressa about the twins when they went shopping later. She seemed to know of the two quite well and was friendly enough to tease them. She had to remind herself that asking whether or not they were single wasn't the best first question to ask about the two.


	11. Chapter 11

Character: Domenic

~*~*~*~*~*~

Breakfast went smoothly and afterwards it was Lord Braxon who had volunteered to be the one to show her around the estate. She was glad for it. She needed to know where she was allowed to go and where she wasn't. She also needed to know what her full duties were.

Lucien was the dedicated chef, so was there anyone else of the guild had roles they took on themselves and didn't necessarily want to share?

When Lucien insisted that he and Niall take care of the dirty dishes, Lavender left with Lord Braxon to be shown around. They started with the first floor where he playfully warned her that there was to be a lot of walking involved. Lavender didn't mind though. Walking gave her something to do and to keep her occupied.

"Nowhere is out of bounds," he said. "Though some of the guild are private people, but I don't think I have to tell you to be considerate of their privacy. Besides everyone takes care of their own rooms, cleaning and whatnot. So don't concern yourself with what happens behind bedroom doors. If they live in filth that's their problem, not yours."

Made perfect sense. But even if she had to enter someone else's room for any reason she would be sure to always knock. It was simple common courtesy after all.

As they ventured down another hallway Lavender glanced out the window that looked down at the front entrance. She saw that a group of five were walking along the long driveway. She first wondered if Lord Braxon had visitors but soon assumed that they were the other members of the guild having returned from the labyrinth.

At the front of the group was a tall, muscular man. He wore dark leather pants and his shirt was torn and pulled back to reveal a taut, toned chest. With him was a coffin, of which he carried with a smoky orange light. He was obviously that of a necromancer. He was also very handsome. Even from this distance.

"Ah they're back. Seems as though they have successfully completed their quests," Lord Braxon said beside her.

So she was right in assuming they were more guild members.

She was about to ask what their names were when she notice Lucien step from the front doors. He seemed to jog over to them and immediately flung his arms around the necromancer's neck. He then leaned forward and....kissed him. Lavender must have gasped aloud when she heard Lord Braxon chuckle.

"As you can see that's Domenic. A strange fellow I must admit but adores Lucien and worships the ground he walks on. He's a good lad," he said.

Lavender wasn't dismayed by the sight she just wasn't used to seeing such obvious and genuine affection. Even at her distance she could see how tightly Domenic held Lucien. It wasn't for show. It was real. It was really quite beautiful.

"Shall we continue the tour?" Lord Braxon asked her.

"Of course."

As Lord Braxon continued the tour it was becoming increasingly clear that the Elderweiss Estate was far bigger than she had anticipated. It had twenty-five bedrooms, fifteen bathrooms, two libraries, several studies, numerous miscellaneous rooms and a training room in the basement. The estate went above and beyond all her expectations.

She noticed that there weren't any other staff members around. Other than a gardener she noticed from a distance there didn't appear to be anyone else. No other maids, no butlers. She had to wonder why. She also wondered why Lord Braxon would travel two hours from his home to look for a maid. Surely he would have many people knocking on his door to be employed.

He had said that he had heard rumours about her mother. Did he really travel all that way...for her?

"Last but not least is my office. It's usually always open so people come and go as they pleased," Lord Braxon said as he led her into a large, spacious office with a red oak desk in the middle of the room, back facing the tall glass doors that led out to a balcony. His desk was rather messy though, covered in papers and books. It was no surprise since he was a very influential man.

"There you are, Lavender."

Lavender turned to see Lucien walk over to them with the man she had seen him embrace out the front of the mansion. Domenic if she remembered correctly.

"I want to introduce Domenic to you," Lucien said as the two men stopped in front of her. "Domenic, this is Lavender. She's working as our guild maid."

"Pleased to meet you," Lavender politely said as she bowed forward.

Though Lucien was a step forward from Domenic Lavender could see that the other man had his hand on Lucien's side, just above his hip. If what Leila had said last night was any forewarning, she assumed that she would be seeing the two far more affectionate in the future.

Again, she didn't mind. It was lovely seeing genuine affection.

"A pleasure," Domenic replied, his voice deep and husky. Almost seductive. "It is good to see that Lucien will no longer have the excuse to run himself ragged taking care of others anymore."

Lavender had to smile as Lucien elbowed Domenic in the ribs with a flush to his cheeks. Domenic barely reacted to the nudge though but instead slipped his arm to encircle Lucien's waist and tugged him against his side. It was then that she realised how much taller Domenic truly was. Lucien was about a foot taller than her but Domenic was at least half a foot taller than Lucien.

She also couldn't help but notice how comfortable they were with each other. It restated the fact that they were genuinely affectionate toward each other.

She was envious but happy all the same.

"Showing off your disgustingly affectionate relationship again, are we Lucy?"

Lavender jumped slightly at the new voice while Lucien rolled his eyes. He stayed within Domenic's hold as he turned to look over his shoulder. Lavender glanced over too and unexpectedly felt butterflies appear in her stomach when Knox and Jagger sauntered into view.

Decked out in identical black leather, Lavender had to look down at the floor to catch herself from staring. The twins were tall, lean, and subtly muscular. While not traditionally handsome, they were undoubtedly good looking. Sexy even.

Before Lucien could return with a retort of some kind Lord Braxon interrupted. "Ah good. I've been wanting to speak with you two. Into my office the both of you. Lucien, why don't you introduce Lavender to the others?"

"Sure," Lucien immediately agreed.

Lavender turned to follow Lucien out of the office and passed by the twins. She meekly glanced up at them to find the two of them looking at her. There was something in their gazes that she couldn't identify. It wasn't predatory by any means. Curiosity. Interest. Or maybe even desire.

She shook that silly though aside and hurried to follow Lucien. She scolded herself in her head that it was silly to think that she would be the object of anyone's desire. But she still glanced over her shoulder to look at the two one last time anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from Knox and Jagger's point of view so it's going to be rather salty in some parts. Also, yes; Lavender will be paired with both Knox and Jagger~

Knox and Jagger followed Braxon into his office and arranged themselves casually in the chairs in front of his desk. As Braxon shut the door Knox lifted his legs and rested his feet on the edge of the desk. Braxon tisked at him as he walked by but didn't tell him off.

"So you actually managed to find her," Jagger said as he leaned back into his seat.

Braxon sat down at his desk and leaned forward on his elbows. "A lot sooner than expected. Lady Tusnelda is quite notorious."

Knox snorted loudly and leaned his head back. "And society gossip about us while turning a blind eye to her manipulative and money-grubbing antics. Her shitty daughters are just as bad."

Knox and his brother knew all about the Tusnelda family. Especially of their exploits in the recent years that were subtly tarnishing the family name. Lord Tusnelda was a decent man. Full of integrity. But that was his downfall when he married that wretched woman. As soon as she had managed to wrangle herself into his life his life was over. No longer was he a man who could be a pillar of the community. No everything had to be about her.

However, Knox couldn't remember her name from the top of his head as in recent years she had demanded "politely" that everyone refer to her as Lady Tusnelda.

She held the belief that the world seemed to revolve around her. Her and her daughters. Nothing else mattered. She wouldn’t let poor Lord Tusnelda even think about anything else. She wouldn't allow him to think about things outside of her and her daughters. Everything he did in life had to be for her benefit.

That wasn’t an assumption on his part. She had outrightly said as much herself. She found no irony in what she said. Didn’t see anything wrong with it.

She wouldn't hesitate to use his own daughters against the guy. Hell, she was willing to use her own daughters as leverage against anyone. As long as it benefited her in some way. Her gain was all that mattered.

Her obsession with taking from others had only increased in the last couple of years. After her husband's death (some suspect was either murder or suicide) she realised that she no longer had a man do leech off and do her every bidding. She had to find someone else. But in her mind no else was worthy enough. That didn't mean she wasn't going to string along as many people as possible.

Her daughters were no different. They didn’t seem to understand that their own mother was using them. She likely justified it somehow. Making herself to be the victim. It was always everyone else’s fault. Something she had also instilled in her daughters. If something went wrong, it was someone else’s fault and to pin the blame on that person and never, ever let up because that made them right.

Lavender was completely different though.

Lady Tusnelda always claimed that she had five daughters, but she had six. Lavender was the youngest and the one that was always forgotten. She was only ever mentioned when there was a slight hint that it could work in Lady Tusnelda's favour.

Everyone knew what she was like. And yet no one really did anything about it. Something about not wanting to get involved as it could bring ruin to their own reputations or not wanting to tarnish the Tusnelda name further.

Such bullshit.

Knox and his brother were infamous within the social circles for not conforming to formalities. Their entire family was looked upon as outsiders. Not that they cared. At all.

But even so Knox and Jagger weren't in a favourable position to help Lavender. And they wanted to. They had seen her multiple times from a distance and had unfortunately been witness to many abusive scenes at the hands of her sisters.

But those belligerent sisters know how to play the victim card. So, to announce their abuse would only somehow work in their favour. Knox and his brother were notorious for being rebellious and doing dangerous shit, but they weren't crazy enough to willingly get involved with the Tusnelda sisters.

No, someone who was far more regarded and influential had to be the provably knight in shining armour.

Only Lord Braxon could sweep in, challenge Lady Tusnelda to a card game with Lavender as a prize, win, and make himself to be the chartable victor while Lady Tusnelda was rightfully cast as the villainess.

It would have been a sight to behold.

"I'm not at all surprised that the bitch offered Lavender up so quickly," Knox commented.

Braxon frowned as he nodded his head. "That was a little alarming, I will admit. And I will admit that I thought you were exaggerating about her self-entitled antics, but I was sorely mistaken. That fact that she failed to recognise me was a god send. I don't want to even imagine what she would have done to gain my complete devotion."

"It's a good thing she was the one to challenge you in front of all those people," Jagger added with a smirk. "And lost in front of them. With too many witnesses she can't successfully cry victim now."

"I'm sure she's still trying. I cheated or something to that nature. But the damage has been done. Thank goodness you warned me beforehand. I know for a matter of fact that Lucien and Niall would have been on their target list," Braxon said.

Knox cringed. "Anyone rich and good looking is on their list. They're trying local first before branching out. One of the bitches targeted us at one point."

Next to him Jagger also cringed from the memories. "You know they won't give up so easily. Not those hateful, fame-hungry twits."

"Ah, true, but I've already expressed my dismay and dislike toward them," Braxon said with a sly half grin. "I'm an influential man, after all. Besides I won't have to try too hard now do I?"

Knox snorted while Jagger laughed. "They are likely to ruin their own reputations. Who cares what they do now anyway? Lavender is free from them and they're surely not that stupid to charge in here and demand her back. She's a grown teenager anyway. She can make her own choices now."

"True true," Braxon said.

Knox was glad for it. Lavender was an honest to goodness sweet girl. He hasn’t had much of an opportunity to spend time with her but he had witnessed little things that she did for her sisters. They never deserved such kindness and he knew that Lavender was more likely than not doing it to protect herself, which was fine. But her mannerisms and charms couldn't be faked. The fact that she would scurry away from any eligible male gave the indication that she had done so for both their benefits. Her sisters would purposely narrow their attention on the man to spite her and would likely punish her later for trying to draw attention to herself.

"Now that Lavender is within the safety of Elderweiss, I assume you two will become quite attached to her," Braxon suddenly said. "She truly is someone who is in need of protection."

They weren't going to deny that. Lavender had fascinated the both of them for a couple of years now. They were definitely going to go out of their way to spend time with her, protect her and maybe even make her feel good about herself.

"She'll be safe with us; don't you worry about that."


	13. Chapter 13

Characters: Sawyer and Jensen

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lavender followed Lucien back into the dining room where two members of his guild were located. They sat at the dining table, side by side and were talking as they both got something to eat. One was a Therian with wolfish ears that were the same blue colour as his long, fluffy hair. He was dressed in the clothes similar to that of Caressa, indicating that he was of a Masurao. A type of warrior that had the power and skills to wield four blades at once.

The slightly older man next to him was dressed in regular Earthlain clothing. His had dark hair, a mix of dark blue or grey, and dark light brown skin. He also had quite piercing blue eyes.

"Sawyer, Jensen, I want you to meet Lavender," Lucien called out.

When the two males turned around to look in their direction, Lavender recognised their names. Jensen was Caressa's brother's name and Sawyer was the name of his should-be boyfriend if she wasn't mistaken.

"Nice to meet you," Lavender said as she bowed at the waist with her hands in holding down her skirt.

"You too," the therian she assumed was Caressa's brother said politely.

"How you doing?" the man she thought to be Sawyer added. "So you're Lavender?"

Lavender stood up straight and gave the man a curious look. She didn't ask him what he meant though as she assumed that he had heard of her from the others. Caressa was likely to have been the one who gossiped about her presence there.

"Lavender is going to be out guild maid, but don't think for a second that allows you to skimp out on your chores," Lucien said.

Jensen looked indignant by that but Sawyer simply smiled. "Of course not. Jensen would never neglect his duties."

"I wasn't talking about Jensen," Lucien retorted.

Sawyer's smile widened into an almost cheeky smirk. "Well, you got me," he simply said and turned his gaze to Jensen when he nudged him in the ribs.

"Where have the others taken off to?" Lucien asked. "And have Markos' party returned yet?"

"Takihiro immediately went in search for Leila and Clyne is resting in his room," Sawyer answered.

"Markos' and the others had to head to the sixth floor so they're going to take a little longer," Jensen added.

Lavender wasn't entirely sure how far they have travelled in the Yggdrasil labyrinth. No one knew how large the mighty tree truly was. Some say twenty floors tall while others claimed it to be thirty. The Yggdrasil was a very mysterious place, filled with monsters and treasures. The city of Iorys relied heavily on the tree though. They relied on adventurers exploring the tree's depths and bringing back rare and priceless materials while also helping the cities infrastructure and economy. Especially for inns and shops that cater to explorers allowing them to keep exploring.

She wondered what it was like in the labyrinth. Jensen mentioned the sixth floor, so they had travelled pretty far. She had heard rumours that the labyrinth was as beautiful as it was treacherous. 

Maybe one day she could see it for herself.

But she was happy acting as the maid for now. Being of use that way.

"Damn," Lucien suddenly said as he turned his attention to Lavender. "I just remembered that I need to speak with Ramus about something. I know I just said that no one can skimp out on their chores, but could you finish the dishes from breakfast for me?"

"Of course," Lavender immediately replied. She was actually happy to be given an actually job to do.

"I really appreciate it. Would you like someone else to introduce you to the others?"

"It's alright, don't go out of your way for me. I'm sure they know of my presence thanks to Caressa and I'm sure I'll meet everyone eventually," Lavender said.

"So Caressa has already gotten to you," Jensen muttered while Sawyer and Lucien chuckled.

"Thanks again," Lucien said as he turned to leave and toward Domenic who had been standing silently in the background the entire time. "Will be a couple of hours, but don't be afraid to ask for help from anyone. They'll be happy to help."

It was flattering that Lucien was openly fussing over her. And she completely understood his mother-hen tag. It was both endearing and charming. She appreciated it.

"I'll be fine. I feel at home already," Lavender said.

And she truly meant that.

Lucien smiled at her before he left the room and Lavender turned to head into the kitchen. She was relieved to finally have something to do, especially after the caring and warm reception she had received. Cleaning was all she really knew so she was glad that be able to help those who had taken her in.

Grateful that she had short sleeves on her maid's uniform, Lavender immediately set to work. She noted that Lucien had finished the majority of the dishes from breakfast, but with Sawyer and Jensen still eating there were sure to be more in the future. And lunch was a couple of hours away so the plates were needed to be ready and clean before then.

Lavender couldn't help but hum softly under her breath as she focused on cleaning the dishes. A few minutes later Jensen and Sawyer entered the kitchen with their respective plates.

"I feel bad about dumping these on you," Jensen said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

Lavender laughed softly though as she retrieved the plates from the both of them. "No, it's fine. I don't mind cleaning."

Sawyer gave her a polite smile. But he had a rather curious expression on his face as he regarded her quietly. Lavender could feel him looking at her, but his gaze wasn't the heavy type she was used to. He truly felt curious about something.

"You're quite a studious maid," Sawyer unexpectedly said. "You seem like the nurturing type. But have you thought about possibly entering the labyrinth yourself? It's what's drawing everyone attention after all."

Lavender stood silently for a moment as she set the plates aside. "Truthfully, becoming a fencer was something I had wanted to do when I was younger. But I'm more suited as a maid."

Sawyer smiled. "Why not both?"

"I've never really thought about it," Lavender replied honestly.

"Ah, I'm being pushy, aren't I? You just seem like you would enjoy the freedom that the labyrinth could offer, but being a maid is perfectly fine. God knows this lot needs someone taking care of them," Sawyer said in a way that was meant to be pacifying and reassuring.

"I'll consider it," Lavender said as she turned back to her task. "But with each member of your guild I meet I feel that I will have my hands filled with acting as a maid."

Not that she minded.


	14. Chapter 14

Character: Takihiro

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lavender had just finished washing the dishes and was putting them away when she heard someone step into the kitchen. She glanced over to see a young man with brown hair and purple eyes. His outfit was a little peculiar. He was dressed in an outfit that was similar to that of Earthlains, but not quite. His clothing looked both formal yet casual. He was also someone she hadn't met before.

"Oops, sorry," the young man said as an apologetic smile appeared on his lips. "I thought Lucien was in here. He's usually pottering around in here."

"Oh, Lucien said he had to go out for a few hours and asked me to finish cleaning," Lavender explained as she folded her hands in front of her.

"Oh ok," he said with a shrug before he tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "You must be Lavender, right? Leila told me about you."

Lavender nodded her head before she instinctively bowed forward in greeting. "That's right. Lord Braxon has hired me as the guild's name. It's nice to meet you, er..."

"Takihiro," he introduced himself. "And it's nice to meet you too."

Lavender stood straight and quirked her to the side as well. She had heard that name somewhere before. Oh, that was right!

"You're Leila's boyfriend," Lavender unintentionally said aloud.

But instead of looking embarrassed Takihiro smiled broadly, proudly as he folded his arms behind his head. "That's right. She's mentioned me?"

"Oh yes. She's a very proud girlfriend."

Takihiro's grin widened. "We make a cute couple, right?"

Lavender had to giggle. It was nice seeing someone so open about his relationship. Leila seemed like a lovely girl so it was good that she had a doting boyfriend.

"It's cool that we have a maid now. Brax usually make us clean up after ourselves, even after a long day in the labyrinth. To think he hired a maid. You must be awesome at what you do," Takihiro unexpectedly said.

Lavender was shocked and surprised to hear that. Had there never been a maid for the guild before? True she had noticed no other servants during her tour of the estate. She had wondered about that but it felt wrong to ask Lord Braxon about it directly.

"You've never had a maid before me?" Lavender found herself asking.

Takihiro shrugged carelessly as he dropped his arms to his sides. "Nah. He had always been leery toward hired help. He was a man of class and status and stuff, you know? He said he's the prime target for gold-diggers, so he would only help or hire those he felt were genuine."

Again Lavender was momentarily rendered speechless. She truly did not know that. So she didn't know how to respond. What could she possibly say to something like that? It was further proof that Lord Braxon specifically went searching for her. But how did he learn of her? And why?

"Anyway," Takihiro said, completely unaware of her speechlessness. "Since Lucien is busy, I'll just go talk to Brax. Nice meeting you Lavender. Do you mind if I call you Lav or Laven or something? I need to give you a proper nickname. Let me work on it. Later!"

Before Lavender could utter a response Takihiro turned and hurried away. Successfully leaving Lavender to her thoughts.

She leaned back against the counter as she became lost to her thoughts. But she couldn't concentrate on any of her thoughts. She didn't know what to make of what Takihiro had unintentionally informed her. What he said had a grain of truth though. It wouldn't be hard to imagine that many would try to get on Lord Braxon's good side by trying to become a paid servant. It was the perfect leverage to not only his money and secrets, but to his sons.

But the fact that Lord Braxon had travelled to her town and chose her to become his maid was undisputable proof that he had come specifically for her. In one sense it was startling. In the other is was reassuring. She wasn't just someone he picked at random. So that meant he was unlikely to replace her or simply tire of her presence.

She had to wonder about how he knew of her. Who told him? Her family would never mention her name, much less her abusive lifestyle, unless it was for their benefit in some way. She simply could not imagine any of her sisters telling anyone of her abusive home life. They'd rather tarnish the reputations of others than mar their own.

"Day dreaming, gorgeous?"

Lavender jumped when she heard a familiar voice. She snapped to attention to find herself mere inches away from one of the bad boys twins. And his face was inches away from hers.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked as she tried to take a step back but couldn't as she was pressed up against the kitchen bench.

"Didn't mean to startle you, beautiful," he said with a grin but didn't move back from her.

He wasn't exactly touching her, which she was subtly disappointed about, but he was also very close. Despite the way her heart was racing she didn't push him back either. She always tried to keep distance between herself and others, especially if they were handsome and rich like Jagger or Knox were. But this time she couldn't bring herself to push him back or step aside.

She wasn't sure which of the twins was so close to her, but she felt that he was Jagger. She had been faced to face with Knox in the kitchen. She had seen his face and eyes close up. And they were a slightly different shade to the eyes she was staring into right now. His hair seemed different as well.

"Can you guess which twin?" he suddenly asked her.

"Jagger?"

"That's right. The clearly more handsome brother."

Lavender flushed softly when she thought them both to handsome. Thankfully she didn't say that aloud. Despite herself though she laughed softly as she turned her head to the side. She still didn't back away. She just leaned back against the counter. Her heart was racing but she wasn't scared.

"Knox would argue against that I'm sure," she found herself saying.

"Probably, but the truth hurts, right?"

Lavender turned back to look at him. He was still inches away from her and yet she didn't feel intimidated. Though it did feel rather intimate.

"You're really a part of Lord Braxon's guild?" she asked.

"Yeah. We both are," Jagger replied before he unexpectedly slipped a finger under Lavender's chin. "None of that useless social shit can reach us here."

For a fraction of a moment Lavender wanted Jagger to lean forward and kiss her. It was a sudden and startling thought and she felt herself blush at the thought. And yet she still didn't pull away. Instead she looked into Jagger's eyes and smiled.

Before she could say anything the doors leading from the dining room were suddenly flung open. Lavender jumped about a foot in the air as Jagger whipped around in the direction of the doors.

"I just realised that you are named after the flower Lavender so I'm going to call you Petal!" Takihiro yelled as he bounded into the kitchen, oblivious to how close Lavender and Jagger previously were.

"Taki, you little shit!" Jagger cursed at him.

"What? Petal is a cute nickname!"

"I wasn't talking about that!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Listen here you little shit!"

Lavender's heart was racing a mile a minute as she watched as Jagger and Takihiro bicker with one another. She felt a mixture of disappointment and relief. It was an odd feeling. She didn't know what to think of it. So she just laughed nervously as Jagger and Takihiro continued to argue.


	15. chapter 15

Character: Clyne

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lavender still felt jittery from her close proximity to Jagger even half an hour later. It wasn't the uncomfortable kind of jittery where she hoped something like that wouldn't happen again. It was the opposite. She wanted something like that to happen again. It was a surprising and somewhat unnerving need. But she figured it was because of the systematic abuse she had suffered at the hands of her family that she was touch starved.

It would be best if she tried to reign that in. She was the hired maid after all. She was grateful to be taken away from that abusive situation and she would never do anything to jeopardize this.

After Lavender had finished with the dishes, washing them and putting them away, she was given another task. The laundry had recently been done and she was asked to fold the towels and place them in the numerous linen cupboards near the bathrooms. With fifteen bathrooms there were a lot of rooms for her to find.

With her arms full of white towels, Lavender left the laundry room. She couldn't see her feet so she hoped she didn't trip over anything or anyone.

But she did just that when she felt something run into her legs and utter a startle grunt. She dropped the towels in surprise and fell back onto her butt.

"I'm sorry!" another voice that was high-pitched and squeaky yelled out at the exact same time she tried to utter out her own apology.

Instinctively curling her legs toward her and pulling her skirt down, Lavender sat on the floor and looked at whoever she had run into. They appear to be a brouni, that of a a dwavern race that were notoriously shorter than every other race, even at maturity they were the height of an Earthlain child. He had green hair and brown eyes that sat behind black rimmed glasses. He sat on the floor in front of her and looked dazed.

"I'm so sorry," Lavender said again. "I was too lost in my head to see where I was going."

"I wasn't looking where I was going either," he replied hastily. "Totally my fault."

As Lavender sat there on the floor, she realised that she hadn't met him before and wondered if he was Clyne, the one that Lucien mentioned before. The other name he mentioned was Markos, but Jensen said he and his party were still in the labyrinth.

"I'm sorry," the brouni said again as he hastily pushed his glasses further onto his nose. "You're not hurt, are you? I keep walking into people. Maybe I need new glasses..."

"Oh, I'm fine, really," Lavender replied. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

"No no, I'm fine," he hastily said as he pushed himself to his feet. "I really am sorry about this. I keep doing this. I have to stop walking into people. I'm so short, but that's not the point. Oh dear..."

"It's fine, really," Lavender tried to reassure.

But as she tried to push herself to stand on her feet also she felt a sharp stab of pain race up her spine and she sat onto the floor again. She hoped that he didn't see that little slip up as she didn't want to worry him further. However, he did see the stumble and he immediately began to dig around in a pouch he had tied around his waist.

"I knew it, I knew it," he mumbled frantically to himself.  "Medica. No, herbs. Wait..."

Lavender wasn't sure on how to respond to the frantic and very concerned brouni. Her words of reassurance would probably fall on deaf ears but she also didn't want him to waste his herbs or medicine on her. She more likely than not simply pinched a nerve when she fell. It was no big deal.

"And what's going on here?"

Lavender looked up and watched as Knox ambled into sight. Her heart fluttered unexpectedly at the sight of him but she stubbornly ignored it, even when it skipped a beat when Knox crouched down next to her. The brouni however immediately turned to face him and gave him a watery-eyed expression.

"I did it again!" he said mournfully. "I keep walking into people. I didn't mean to do it."

Knox held up a hand in the brouni's direction to silence him. "Did she break anything and is she crippled?" he unexpectedly asked.

"Well, no."

"Then there's nothing to panic about, is there?" Knox asked and turned to regard Lavender. "And you're not furious at this, are you?"

"Of course not!" Lavender immediately answered. "I was lost in my head so I wasn't looking where I was going either."

"Then it was nothing more than an accident," Knox continued as he turned back to the brouni. "You can calm down now, Clyne."

Clyne nodded his head rapidly as he drew in a shaky breath. "Sorry. It was just the last time I walked into someone-"

Knox cut him off when he placed a hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair. "I know. But that overreaction doesn't happen here, remember? It was a simple accident. Nothing malicious here."

Lavender was confused as she listened to Knox comfort Clyne. But she felt her heart go out to him when she realised that he was doing some breathing exercises while Knox kept a hand on his head. While she didn't understand the context to Knox's comforting, she just knew that Clyne had suffered abuse by the hand of another himself. And she knew perfectly well how much easier it was to simply apologise and take the blame even when it was obviously someone else's fault. Especially if that someone else was unwilling to take any kind of responsibility for their actions.

But she couldn't help watching in amazement as Knox comforted Clyne. He wasn't overly handsy or touchy, and he wasn't intrusive in any way. He just kept his hand on top of Clyne's head to remind him that he was there as he breathed in deep breaths.

"You all right now, C?" Knox asked.

Clyne nodded his head and shakily pushed up his glasses. "I'm ok," he said.

"Good," Knox said as he gave his hair one more ruffling. "Now, it seems that you've met Lavender, our guild maid."

Clyne's eyes widened and an embarrassed flush appeared on his cheeks. "O-oh, I'm sorry about that. It's nice to meet you. Despite circumstances and stuff..."

Lavender gave him a reassuring smile. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"You're really ok, right?" Clyne asked. "I didn't hurt you? I'm a botanist, so I can give you medicine if you are hurt."

"I’m fine, I promise. I was just surprised," Lavender answered.

"Why don't you head downstairs to get a drink of water and go for a walk in the back garden to calm your nerves?" Knox suddenly suggested to Clyne.

Clyne eagerly nodded his head. "Yes, I'll do that. It was nice meeting you, Lavender. I'm really am sorry for walking into you. I'll try to be more careful in the future."

Before Lavender could reply, Clyne spun on his heel and hurried away. She turned to Knox and noticed that he was still crouched down next to her. And he had inexplicably moved his arm to rest on her back. She hadn't noticed until then and she briefly wondered when he had reached out to touch her. She pushed that thought aside though.

"Is he all right?" Lavender asked.

"He's been through a lot as well," was all Knox would say.

She immediately noticed the "as well" but didn't comment on it. She soon remembered that she still sat on the floor so made the motion to stand up. However, Knox unexpectedly slipped his arms around her and lifted her up off the floor with very little effort. He placed her on her feet but kept an arm around her waist to ensure she stayed standing.

Lavender blushed deeply when Knox gave her a charming smile. "You can walk all right Gorgeous? I can carry you if you want?"

Lavender's blush abruptly deepened and though she felt light-headed she stepped back out of Knox's arms, hastily picked up the dropped towels and muttered something about really needing to get work before she scurried away. She could feel Knox's eyes on her though and oddly that was reassuring in a way.


	16. Chapter 16

Lunchtime at the Elderwiess was as hectic as breakfast. The only difference was that Lord Braxon usually had his lunch in his office and today was no different. With the kitchen under Lucien's control, Lavender was given the task of delivering Lord Braxon his meal. With a tray of food, she made her way through the mansion, thankful that she was able to remember the way to Lord Braxon's office.

The door was slightly ajar, which was fortunate for her. She balanced the tray against her hip and knocked on the door. "Lord Braxon, I have your lunch."

"Come in, Lavender."

Lavender readjusted her hold on the tray again before she nudged open the door with her foot. She walked over to Lord Braxon who sat at his desk. Behind him the doors leading to the balcony was open to allow a fresh breeze to freshen up the room.

"Ah thank you for your hard work, Lavender," Lord Braxon said as she placed the tray of food onto a free spot on his desk.

Lavender smiled and folded her hands in front of her. "Not at all. It seems that Lucien works harder."

Lord Braxon chuckled. "He can't help himself. He is such a mother-hen. He mothers everyone."

She certainly believed that. It was nice to be on the receiving end though she wasn't quite used to it. She appreciated it nonetheless. It was comforting to know that if she should be troubled by anything, she could turn to him for help and advice. Though she got the feeling that she could turn to anyone for help and they would be more than willing to help her with anything at all.

"I do realise that it's only midday, but how as your first day at work for the guild?" Lord Braxon asked her.

"I'm having fun, actually. Caressa is going to take me shopping after lunch," Lavender replied.

"Good good," Lord Braxen said before he gave her a serious look. "And how are you fairing being here?"

Lavender paused to think. It was true that it had only been half a day of her first official day of employment, but it felt to her that she was in a place she could so easily see as home. A place that was safe, secure, and warm. Nothing like her previous location.

"I'm quite happy here," she said simply.

Lord Braxon stared at her for the longest moment before a gentle smile appeared on his lips. "That's good to hear."

A part of Lavender wanted to ask him if he had heard anything about his mother and sisters, but she soon decided that she no longer wanted to know what they did. She was free of them now. She wasn't going to go back to that world, to their abuse without a fight. They could do whatever they wanted now. She truly didn't care.

"I will never be able to thank you enough," Lavender whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.

Lord Braxon shook his head. "I didn't do this with the expectations of receiving anything in return. You've been through enough. You deserve nothing more than the best from life. It's my duty to ensure that this happens."

Lavender felt like crying but she had managed to hold the tears back. She managed a smile. "I better get back to work," she said.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. She stepped outside into the hallway and turned to shut the door behind her. When the door clicked shut, she paused and rested her forehead against the door. She felt tears pool in her eyes and it was difficult to hold them back. She hastily rubbed at her eyes in hopes of preventing the tears from falling.

Lord Braxon said he wasn't expecting to receive anything in return, but Lavender knew she had to repay him somehow. He didn't have to save her, but he did. He saved her life. She meant that literally. If she had to stay in that place any longer, she would have killed herself.

That wasn’t an exaggeration. It was fact.

She had to find a way to repay him. But all she could do was house work. All she could currently offering him was the services of a maid. So that meant the best thing she could do was to dutifully act her role as the guild maid. She would take care of everyone, make their lives simple and easy. She would be the best maid they ever had...even though she's the only one they've ever had. But it was a goal for her and a way to repay their kindness.

Lavender pushed away from the door and wiped her cheeks with the palms of her hands. She turned on her heel and quickly walked away so that Lord Braxon wouldn't catch her crying. She quickly ducked into a bathroom and splashed water on her face to help hide her tears and soothe her red eyes. It was something she had done several times before and was able to do so without anyone catching on that she had been crying. And she hoped that no one would pick up it now as she truly didn't want to concern anyone.

After she patted her face dry with a soft hand towel, she checked herself in the mirror and noted that her eyes still looked a little red but she could easily pass it off as losing a couple of sneezes. Satisfied, she left the bathroom.

"Lavender, there you are. I was beginning to wonder where you were."

Lavender couldn't say she was all that surprised when she realised that Lucien had been looking for her. She gave him an apologetic smile as she idly smoothed down her shirt. "Sorry. After I delivered Lord Braxon his meal I lost a couple of sneezes and wanted to try to freshen myself up."

Lucien looked mildly concerned. "Sneezes? You're not coming down with a cold, are you?"

Lavender had to laugh and shook her head. "No, I just have this unfortunate habit of losing my sneezes. And anything remotely irritable makes me want to sneeze."

Lucien seemed satisfied with that answer. "Oh, ok. Anyway, lunch is ready. Let's go eat with everyone. Caressa is dying to take you shopping so you're going to need the energy."

"Of course," Lavender said around a giggle and dutifully followed Lucien as he led the way to the dining room.


	17. Chapter 17

Lavender followed Lucien into the dining room to find it full with the others. Niall, Caressa, Leila and Takihiro sat on one side of the long table while Domenic, Sawyer, Jensen, Clyne, Knox and Jagger sat on the other side. There was a spare seat next to Domenic, which was obviously saved for Lucien, while there was a seat between Caressa and Leila that was more likely than not saved for her.

Lucien quickly sat down next to Domenic so Lavender made her way to the other side of the table and sat between Caressa and Leila. When she sat down, she realised that Jagger was right on the other side of the table, right across from her. If he (or if she) reached out with her legs they could bump their feet against each other’s. If either of them felt inclined to.

Leila turned to look at her and tilted her head to the side in question. "You ok?" she asked her.

"Yes of course," Lavender immediately replied as she turned to face Leila. "Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are slightly red," Leila pointed out.

Lavender smiled sheepishly. "I lost a couple of sneezes. That happens to me a lot."

Leila didn't look wholly convinced but thankfully let it slide. Instead she simply nodded her head and turned her attention to her lunch. Lavender inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as she too turned her attention to the plate of food in front of her. It was a simple salad sandwich with a cut up moon apple on the side and a glass of water.

Having gotten used to eating just plain bread and water, the sandwich looked delicious. So Lavender ate her food quietly as the others chatted to each other around her. They spoke to each other across the table and next to them, seemingly having several conversations at once. Though there were a couple of chances for her to engage in conversation she chose to stay quiet and simply observe for now.

Her attention was immediately drawn to Lucien and Domenic. They sat quite close to one another. Like either Domenic or Lucien had purposely pulled their chair closer to the other. She also noted that Lucien did most of the chatting while Domenic nodded his head on occasion, his gaze focused on Lucien's mouth. Lucien seemed oblivious to his stare as he continued to talk. She couldn't help but notice how Domenic would swallow hastily whenever Lucien licked his lips.

Lavender's gaze was next drawn to Caressa and Niall. Much like with Lucien and Domenic, Caressa was the one who was doing all the chatting and rambling while Niall listened intently. Caressa was a right chatter box. Talking his ear off and yet not once did Niall look annoyed. How Caressa was able to talk so much and eat at the same time was remarkable.

One Lavender's other side sat Leila and Takihiro. The two chatted more quietly to each other. Occasionally they would lean in a little too close and their shoulders would brush against each other’s. But that was met with a giggle and a smile but no attempt was made to move apart. Lavender couldn't see from her position but she was certain that the two were holding hands underneath the table.

Across from Leila and Takihiro sat Jensen and Sawyer. Like with the other couples they chatted comfortably with each other as they subconsciously leaned toward one another. However, Sawyer sat further back in his chair having already finished his lunch. His arm rested on the back of Jensen's chair. And every now and again Lavender could see him playing with Jensen's hair. Jensen himself seemed to realise that he was also as there was a light dusting of red on his cheeks.

Lavender found her gaze lingering on Sawyer for a moment before she quickly looked down at her plate in fear of being caught. Now that she thought about it the name Sawyer sounded vaguely familiar to her. She remembered her sister Vanessa ranting and raving one day about a man called Sawyer rudely and infuriatingly turning her down flat. While it was true that her sisters ranted and raved to her a lot, this one in particular stood out because of how incredulous her sister was by the fact that he had turned down her suggestion of a fling.

The Sawyer that sat on the other side of the table couldn't be the same one, could he? Well, he was Vanessa's type visually. And if he was the one in the same it was of no surprise that he turned her down for a fling. Then again, a man with even a shred of dignity would turn down such a scandalous offer.

It honestly didn't matter if he was the one her sister ranted about. He was also safe here at the Elderwiess.

Come to think of it Takihiro mentioned that Lord Braxon would only help or hire though in genuine need and danger. Did that also extend to his guild? Had everyone in the guild at one point been in a dangerous situation they needed saving from? Or had sought Lord Braxon out for safety?

That was both a reassuring and distressing thought. Reassuring that they were also safe and sound, like her. But like her they had been in dangerous and abusive situations and she had never wanted anyone to have gone through what she had.

There was nothing she could do about it now though. They were safe under the roof of the Elderweiss estate. And there was no safer place for them to be.

Lifting her gaze from her empty plate Lavender looked directly across from her and abruptly caught Jagger's gaze. A second later she realised that Knox was also looking over at her. She felt herself blush but couldn't tear her eyes away. The rebel twin's gazes weren't predatory by any stretch of the imagination, but they were definitely searching. Taking in the curves of her face, her shoulders and...her chest. She didn't feel put off by that though. It wasn't a degrading gaze. She had met many of those in her life.

No their gaze felt different. It was flattering. It was exciting.

And when she felt a foot nudge her purposefully, she didn't pull away. Though her blush deepened she timidly pushed back.

The slight upturn in the corner of Jagger's mouth indicated that it was his foot that she was pushing back against. And neither her nor his brother minded her boldness.

Although it was likely to be a silly thought Lavender couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be pursued by either or both of the twins.


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as lunch was finished, Lavender stood up to start collecting the plates to be washed and dried in preparation for dinner. But before she could even pick up her own plate Caressa leapt up from her seat and hooked her elbow through hers.

"Ok, now we can finally go shopping!" she declared.

No one was remotely surprised. But Lucien did stand up from his chair and reached into his pocket. "Right, right. I have the money for you somewhere. Don't go too overboard, ok? And remember you're shopping for Lavender. This is not an excuse to overhaul your own wardrobe."

Lavender had to giggle when Caressa shot Lucien a disgruntled pout. "Don't be mean," she whined.

One the other side of Lavender, Leila also giggled as she stood up. "I'll keep an eye on her, I promise."

Lucien tossed a pouch of money in Leila's direction. "Don't stay out too long. This is Lavender's first time."

"We'll be fine," Caressa insisted as she started to tug Lavender in the direction of the exit. "We'll go straight to the markets and then come back. We won't get into any fights. Even with that Claire bitch..."

Lavender frowned slightly at what Caressa mumbled. She obviously didn't know who this Claire was but if perky Caressa thought her to be a bitch than that was pretty alarming.

"Knox and I need to do a few errands so we'll probably see them out there anyway," Jagger said. "And we'll be sure to do the fighting for you."

Caressa shot Knox a grin over her shoulder before she pulled Lavender completely out of the room. "I told you they were a pair of softies," she said idly.

Lavender had already reached that conclusion herself after seeing how Knox handled Clyne having a near panic attack earlier that morning.

"They've taken a liken to you though," Caressa added as they headed out of the mansion and down the long driveway.

"I've noticed that too," Leila quickly commented.

Once more Lavender felt herself blush and she briefly wondered if it was healthy to blush so much. All that blood rushing to her head and cheeks couldn't be a good thing could it?

"What do you mean?" Lavender found herself asking.

With their arms still hooked together Caressa gave her a sideways glace and grinned. "They've been both staring at you the moment they laid eyes on you. I mean they're both softies so they're always looking out for everyone. But it’s you that has caught their attention."

"Really?" Lavender mumbled in disbelief.

On the other side of her Leila laughed. "Absolutely."

That was really true wasn't it? She had noticed that they had been watching her from the corner of her eye also. But where they watching her because they knew of her circumstances and were feeling protective? Or was there another reason and emotion behind their gazes? One that was of desire?

"A-anyway, who is this Claire person?" Lavender asked Caressa in desperation to change the subject. "I can't imagine you not liking anyone."

Caressa frowned and snorted harshly. "Claire is a celestian who's being trying her best to pursue Sawyer and trick him into courting her."

Lavender winced. But that certainly warranted Caressa's hatred toward her. "A lady of Celestian high society?"

"You guessed it. Someone who thinks that if she gives someone her attention then they are obligated to return her 'affections' without hesitation," Caressa explained. "Even if they obviously have affections elsewhere. It's the principle of the thing."

Lavender winced again. She had met plenty of those types in her years. Her sisters were prime examples of that trait. She won't ask what Jensen thought of her as she was already certain he didn't like Claire either. He may not be as vocal about it as Caressa, but he certainly wouldn't like her entrapping attitude toward Sawyer. He had every right to be annoyed by her. Some people simply refuse to take no for an answer.

Either way she hoped she wouldn't bump into Claire.

"She's been trying to find her way into the Elderweiss for ages now," Caressa continued with a light growl. "Not that that obnoxious brat would be allowed inside. Brax has already made his dislike to her known."

Even so, Lavender knew that people like Claire would not give up so easily. But she felt assured that Lord Braxon would not let anyone take advantage of his guild nor would he allow anyone to trick or trap them into a marriage of convenience. Like her sisters had tried themselves.

Lavender could feel that Caressa was starting to get really irritated so she thought it would be best to think of a way to think of way to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Anyway, you have more guildmates right? I haven't had the chance to meet everyone yet," she said as they pushed through the steel gates of the mansion and out into the city streets.

Caressa smiled and appeared grateful for the change in topic. "Oh there's a lot more people you totally need to meet. There's Markos, he's a warlock and a grump. Tyler who is a rover like Leila but has a wolf companion. There is also Wyatt who is actually between classes now which he does a lot because he has the attention span of an acorn. Javier is a pugilist who always walks around without a shirt which is ok since he has abs worth gawking at. Same with Kasim who is a necromancer. They're currently in the labyrinth. There's two more members though. Selen is also a warlock but her and her older sister Opal are currently visiting the Tower of Sorcery for a personal reason."

"Let's hope that Selen is able to keep Opal from threatening to burn down the tower again," Leila added unexpectedly with a giggle.

Caressa also laughed as she tugged Lavender in the direction of a back street. "She hates that place so much so I don't think she will be able to help herself."

Lavender was about to question the two more about their guild mates when another voice cut in.

"Well, isn't it the always so talkative Caressa. I'm honestly surprised that anyone could stand to have a conversation with such an overbearing creature."

Lavender felt Caressa tense and then bristle as she released her arm from Lavender's and spun around to literally hiss at whoever was behind him. "Why don't you just fuck off Claire? That bitchy attitude of yours will never get you anywhere near the Elderweiss or Sawyer."

"Not her again," Leila mumbled.

Alarmed at the hatred in Caressa's voice and the mutter of disgust from Leila, Lavender turned to look at the one responsible. She obviously didn't need to ask whether the tall, slender but busty celestian woman with long black hair, dark eyes and very pale skin was Claire. Though she only knew of her from what Caressa told her, the way she looked at her and regarded Caressa was reminiscent of that of her sisters. And Lavender knew that what would happen next would result in verbal abuse. And maybe an threat or two of physical abuse.

And the thought of it made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want to have to go through with that again.


	19. Chapter 19

Caressa didn't seem to be remotely afraid of Claire, only highly agitated by her appearance. Lavender however felt nervous. It was Caressa's hatred toward her and Lavender not knowing what she was capable of was what made her the most nervous. Her sisters were flighty but still somewhat predictable. This celestian woman wasn't. She didn't know what to expect.

"I see you're as vile as always, Caressa," Claire said as she gave Caressa a disinterested look.

"And you're as bitchy and self-centred as usual, Claire," Caressa retorted.

"You do realise that I will one day be Sawyer's wife," Claire suddenly said with a smirk on her lips.

"You do realise that Sawyer would rather throw himself off a fucking cliff that marry you."

Claire's smirk grew more conceited. "Jealous, aren't we? How petty. Self-centred brats like you believe you are in the right simply because you think it so."

Caressa laughed harshly. "That's a lot coming from you. At least I'm not delusional enough to think that everyone around me is obligated to do what you think they should."

Lavender awkwardly stood back with Leila as Caressa and Claire continued to trade insults. Claire's insults were quite scathing but cold in their delivery. And yet there was a look in her eyes gave the indication that she enjoyed insulting Caressa. She enjoyed it greatly.

She hadn't made any attempt to physically lash out yet though which was something that made Lavender more nervous. When someone lashed out you knew what they wanted to do. They wanted to hurt you. But for someone to belittle and insult while enjoying it was deeply troubling.

"Sawyer would never love a self-entitled bitch like you!" Caressa snapped loudly.

Claire unexpectedly laughed. It was a short, shallow laugh. Utterly cold and conceited but it was still a laugh.

"You're just so stupid aren't you Caressa? Men like Sawyer don't love; they lust. They lust over anyone they think is sexy, anything they think they can conquer. Sawyer is merely an arrogant fool. Thinking he can play hard to get. But he clearly desires me. No surprise is it? I am extremely beautiful after all."

Caressa was unnervingly quiet after Claire had finished her speech. But before Lavender could react Leila next to her did. She lunged forward and unexpectedly grabbed Caressa around the waist just as Caressa herself attempted to launch herself at Claire.

Lavender was surprised by how desperately Caressa wanted to tear Claire's eyes out. Claire on the other hand just smirked. She had obviously expected that reaction. She probably hoped for it. That was why she held such glee in her eyes while she insulted her.

"See?" Claire said loudly to try to gain attention of anyone and everyone within hearing range. "What a violent and vile Therian you are. Absolutely vicious. If this is how you react to the simple truth, I truly feel pity for your teammates."

Despite her own uneasy Lavender also moved forward to help Leila hold Caressa back as she hissed and spat like a wild cat. But her action of stepping forward caused Claire to turn her attention onto her.

"Oh, a lowly little maid," Claire sniffed. "To a guild no less. I'm more than certain that is the bottom rung of the career ladder, isn't it?"

Something inside of Lavender just seemed to snap. She was used to being on the receiving end of shallow and scathing insults. She had dealt with it for years. But right now, she did not want to deal with it. Not again. So she stepped forward and stood in front of Caressa as she glared as Claire.

"A lady of society such as yourself should understand that a lady's true wit and charm shines through in how she regards those of lower status. And your performance today will no doubt alert all who had overheard how much of an attention seeker you truly are. It would be of most beneficial for the men and women of high society to limit interactions with such a callous and insulting mistress like you. Having such an associating with such a person would be a great threat to their reputations, unless that is what your true goal is?"

Silence fell over the area and Lavender was inwardly shocked by what she had just said. She honestly did not know where that came from but felt that perhaps it had been bubbling away inside of her for years. Something she had wanted to so badly tell her sisters and mother.

Claire stared at her with her open dropped open in shock. She soon snapped her mouth shut though and a look of utter, almost uncontrollable rage appeared on her face. Her eyes even seemed to change colour from black to dark red.

"Excuse me?" Claire hissed violently as she took a step toward Lavender. "What did you just say to me? What did you a lowly, disgusting, hideous little earthlain maid like you just say to me?"

Lavender felt herself tense and readied herself for a physical lashing to follow the verbal. But an unexpected laugh, court and harsh emanating from behind Claire momentarily caused the tension to falter.

"Want me to repeat what our lovely maid said?"

"Or would you like us to reiterated it into what we truly think as well?"

Startled greatly, Lavender jumped and looked over Claire's shoulder to see both Knox and Jagger saunter into the alleyway, past the small crowd of onlookers. On their backs were the large scythes they use as weapons in the labyrinth and they were once again decked out in quite intimidating black leather.

Claire spun around to face them as well. "What was that? Did you hear what that terrible maid said about me? How can you possibility allow such a lowly little peasant to speak in such a way to a lady of society?"

"Hey, she's only responding in kind," Knox retorted as they brushed past Claire and stood on either side of Lavender.

Lavender honestly felt relieved by their presence. Her small act of defiance suddenly made her feel shaky and uneasy. These two, from what she remembered, were experts at when it came to putting arrogant people in their places.

Jagger gave her a toothy smirk. "I wonder how ol' Lord Braxon would take to some little celestian verbally and damn near physically attacking his maid and two guildmembers? In public?"

"And before you ask; yes, he would believe them over someone like you," Knox added.

Claire's desperation to be the centre of attention had backfired as the once silent onlookers began to gossip amongst themselves. Claire whipped around in a barely controlled manner as she stared down everyone. But thankfully no one looked away guiltily. They looked back. And that caused Claire's face to burn bright red from both anger and humiliation.

"You," Claire spat as she spun around to face Lavender. "Don't think this is over, you haughty little bitch. You'll all be sorry."

"Oh, now you're threatening Lord Braxon's maid; another mark against your family's name Claire," Knox added with a smirk that matched his brothers.

Claire spun around and stormed away. She harshly pushed her way through the onlookers with her head held high and back straight. But it was obvious to everyone involved that her pride had been severely damaged.

Lavender watched until Claire was no longer visible before she clutched at her stomach and buckled forward. Her fear and unease of what had just happened made her physically nauseous. Her heart also thundered in her chest.

She had acted defiantly to someone. She never thought she could do such a thing.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her and Lavender was pulled into a hug. She soon realised that it was Caressa who was holding her with Leila, Knox, and Jagger huddled close by.

"Let's go home," Caressa said. "We'll try shopping again later."

Grateful, Lavender nodded her head and allowed the four to guide her back to the Elderweiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Lavender sat at the table and chair setting of her room. She had been ushered inside after she was guided back to the manor. Lucien immediately knew something was wrong so he didn't immediately ask what had happened when he saw her in a shaken state. He simply ushered her to her room and kicked everyone else out so that she could have some space to catch her breath.

She was grateful for that. Because honestly, she didn't know what to think.

That act of defiance came out of the blue and yet it didn't. It was obviously something that had been festering for a while. She had thought and dreamt plenty of times of finally telling her mother and sisters what she really felt toward them but had always been too scared. Such a thing…she didn’t want to imagine that pain they would have inflicted upon her.

But today, it wasn't just her that was being belittled and insulted. She realised that her unease had turned into a slow anger when Claire began to take delight in insulting Caressa. In hurting her.

It was as though she was ok with being on the receiving end of the insults but felt angry that someone else should suffer it.

A knock at her door caused Lavender to jump in her seat and turn to stare at the door. She had to remind herself that she wasn't under the same roof as her sisters so it wasn't them on the other side of the doors. Besides they never knock; they barged in.

She was still nervous as she stood to her feet and shuffled over to the door. She opened it a crack to find both Knox and Jagger on the other side. They looked at her with concern on their expressions. As Lavender stepped back to allow them in, they stepped inside wordlessly.

When she closed the door behind him, the twins turned to look at her. "How are you doing?" Jagger asked her.

"I was defiant," Lavender blurted out, her shock still palpable.

Knox and Jagger on the other hand looked proud of her. "Everything you said was completely true."

Lavender shook her head. "But there will be repercussions, won't there? There's always repercussions."

Knox stepped toward her to stand right in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. There was a serious expression on his face, yet there wasn't a hint of anger or annoyance. "You're safe here. Claire is all bark and no bite. There is absolutely nothing she can do to you, to anyone, without her herself getting some serious repercussions of her own."

Jagger stepped next to his brother to look at her also. "The abuse you experienced at the hands of your sisters and mother will not happen here. Not if we have anything to say about it."

Lavender stared at the twins before her as a realisation struck her. "It was you, wasn't it?" she whispered.

Both Knox and Jagger looked at her expectantly.

"You're the ones who told Lord Braxon about me, aren't you?"

Knox and Jagger shared a look with each other and silently reached an agreement before they turned to look at her once more. "Yeah, that was us."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Why?"

Knox gently wiped away her tear as he looked at her sincerely. "Because you deserved better than that."

They did it for her? Only her? There was nothing else for them to gain from telling Lord Braxon about her. Nothing that Lord Braxon could have gained from hiring her as his guild's maid. So they really did it just to help her, hadn't they? She didn't know how to respond to such kindness.

Lavender took a sudden step forward and pushed herself against Knox's chest. Her hands grasped at his back as she pressed her face against his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment before his own arm wrapped tightly around her. She felt Jagger step behind her and wrap his arms around her also and rested his chin atop of her head. In their arms she felt so safe and secure. She felt wanted.

How could she repay them?

"There's....something else," Knox said though there was a sense of hesitation in his voice.

Lavender lifted her face from his shoulder to look up at him. As she did so she just realised that she was sandwiched between the two very handsome men. Two very sexy men. Men who were tall, powerful, and had strong, hard bodies. She felt her heart skip a beat and a sudden rush of heat her to cheeks. She felt somewhat foolish.

"There is another reason why we wanted you free from that family of yours," Jagger admitted, whispered breathily into her ear.

Knox continued as he slipped a finger under her chin to tilt her head back just a little bit more. "We wanted you away from that family so that you could make your own choice. So that you could be your own person. And so that we could pursue you without outside interference."

Lavender's eyes widen at the admission. Had she heard right?

"Pursue me? Both of you?" she whispered in disbelief.

Knox leaned forward so they were nose to nose. "Yes."

The way he said that, he was completely serious. There was no mirth, no teasing, no dishonesty. They meant it.

Lavender knew she was fortunate that she wanted the two of them as well. She knew that such a situation could have been soul breaking had she not also felt desire for the two because she would feel obligated to repay her debt to them somehow.

But that wasn't the case at all. She did want them too. She had developed crushes on them long before she met them.

There was something else adding to their sincerity; if they wanted her no matter what they wouldn't have gone through Lord Braxon. They wouldn't have bothered to give her an outlet. But they did. They were sincere. And serious about her.

Was it ok to pursue a relationship with the both of them though?

...It was. Everyone was consensual, weren't they? They all wanted it. Who was to say they couldn't be together?

Lavender felt weak at the knees but she managed to nod her head. "I don't know what to do with something like this. But I...I want you, the both of you, to...pursue me also."

Knox's eyes widen slightly and Jagger was heard drawing in a breath. A smile of relief soon appeared on Knox's lips and both he and Jagger tightened their arms around her, holding her tighter between them.

"You won't regret it, Beautiful," Knox said to her.

She was certain that she wouldn't regret it either.


	21. Chapter 21

 

Lavender sat on the edge of her bed with Knox and Jagger on either side of her. She could barely believe that both Knox and Jagger wanted to pursue her. Court her into a relationship. What kind of relationship she wasn't entirely sure. But she wasn't concerned about that. She was thrilled to have two handsome men want her as she wanted them in return. She had never been pursued before though so she had no idea of what she should do. Was she supposed to do anything or just leave it all to Knox and Jagger?

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do in this type of situation," Lavender meekly confessed.

Knox curled a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We know, beautiful. We can take it slow if you want."

"One step at a time?" Jagger added.

Lavender took a moment to think about that. Take it slow? It would be best if they did take things slow. She had never been courted before. And certainly nothing remotely like a relationship. They needed to take things slow in order to settle into a relationship, didn’t they? It was likely new to the three of them.

“Thank you. I think taking things slow for now would be best. I don’t know what to do otherwise,” Lavender admitted.

Jagger chuckled as he nuzzled the side of her neck. “More than reasonable. We have all the time in the world now anyway. No need to rush.”

That was right. She was safe now. There was no worry about her sisters swooping in and scaring or even stealing away Knox and Jagger. There was no threat of her mother beating her black and blue because some handsome man had looked in her direction. She didn’t need to worry about any of that.

She did worry that she might do something to ruin the growing relationship between them. Besides her loving father, she hadn’t been exposed to other loving and supportive relationships.

There was one thing she did want to ask of her twins.

“Um I do have one small request,” Lavender whispered with a light blush.

“What’s that?”

Lavender’s blush deepened and she shyly looked down at her hands. “Well I’ve never been…kissed before. So I…”

She couldn’t even finish. It was too embarrassing. Asking for a kiss from the two and getting one from each of them would be a dream come true. But was it too soon to ask? Should she have asked them one at a time and not together?

Suddenly holding Lavender closer, their arms around her tightly, the twins started a serious conversation.

“Aww you’re so cute~”

"We could take in turns, I guess. Who's going to go first?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Hell no! You cheat!"

Lavender's face was a beet red and her heart was racing, but it was from pure excitement. The way they were talking, they were serious about her. She could tell. The heat of their bodies pressed against her, the way their arms wrapped tightly around her; they promised a future of happiness.

Despite Jagger's objections, the twins did settle on the act of using rock, paper, scissors in order to see which of them were to be first to give Lavender the kiss she requested. Of course, they wouldn't settle on just one game, so they had several. All the while Lavender sat on the edge of her bed, her heart racing, but giggling all the same. She felt excited but it was an excited she had never experienced before.

Finally, after a couple more rounds, Knox was finally the victor, much to his delight and to the dismay of his brother.

As Knox punched the air in victory, Jagger rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine," he drawled in a whine as he sulkily headed to the door. "I'll make sure no one interrupts."

Knox sniggered and watched as Jagger walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped outside. He then turned to Lavender and she felt a knot of excitement but also nervousness appeared in her stomach. He walked over to her and offered his hand, to which she took and he pulled her to her feet.

"Don't worry, gorgeous," Knox said as he pulled her towards him.

But she wasn’t worried. Shy, a little nervous, definitely excited.

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her against him, her body pressed tightly but gently against his. His mouth came down to cover hers, slowly drawing her into a sweet kiss. Lavender had barely anytime to register that Knox was her first kiss before his arms tighten around her, holding her closer.

Lavender's eyelids fluttered closed and her stomach fluttered when he kissed her slowly though heatedly. She fell limply in his arms, held securely in his arms. Her own arms felt weak as they hung uselessly at her sides. She was grateful for Knox's strong arm around her waist as he was the only thing keeping her on her feet. Her knees felt as heavy as her arms.

She whimpered when Knox slid his hand behind her head and angled her slightly so that he could kiss her deeper. Time seemed irrelevant. The only thing she could think off was Knox's mouth against hers. His strong, hard body against her supple one.

She felt hot, her head fuzzy. Her heart was fluttering. And she was completely unaware of the noises she made.

It was...just a kiss. He made her feel dazed and heated with just a kiss. His hands were firm, his arms unmoving. Only his clothed body pressed tightly against hers, and yet she was already feeling lightheaded and breathless. She had never received a heated touch before, so she was understandably sensitive and needy. But she hadn't anticipated falling so willingly into his arms with just one kiss.

God, she probably should reconsider them taking it slow. But at the same time she didn't want to miss out on anything.

Knox pulled away and Lavender rested fully against him, her lips parted, her breathing soft but erratic. Her face burned with desire as she stared up at him with half-lidded eyes.

And Knox's gaze was that of pure desire.

Knox slid his hand from behind her head to caress the side of her face and run his thumb over her bottom lip. "I think I should stop it here before I lose control completely," he said.

Lavender was unable to respond. For her first ever kiss, it was incredible.

"Jagger is getting impatient," he said simply.

With a brief but tender kiss to her lips, Knox helped her to sit down on her bed again before he walked over to the door to let retrieve his bother. And Lavender sat on her bed, her mind muddled and dazed. Nothing really registered in her mind other than the fullness of her lips and her body tingling with an unfamiliar sensation.

The brothers talked for a moment outside the door before Jagger stepped inside and Knox walked out. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed where Lavender sat.

"You doing ok there, beautiful?" he asked.

"Y-yeah..." Lavender simply breathed.

Jagger sat down on her bed and pulled her onto his lap. She blushed again, but didn’t resist. She sat sideways on his lap, one of his arms around her shoulders while the other rested respectfully on her knees. She shifted slightly so she could face him. He slid a hand along her back to the back of her neck where he tugged her head down towards him.

"Should let you sit down for this one," Jagger said with a smirk.

His fingers tightened in her hair softly and he pulled her face towards his and once again Lavender's mouth was gently and lovingly smothered in a deep and oh-so satisfying kiss. His kiss was much like that of his brothers, but he caressed her lips purposely slower. His caresses prolonged and purposeful. A slight contrast to Knox's kiss but it still made her heart flutter.

Lavender sighed softly and rested against Jagger, melting against his touch. However all things must come to an end and disappointingly Jagger slowly broke the kiss. And as she whined and opened her eyes to either glare at him or look at him pleadingly, Jagger chuckled.

"Now now, we can't go any further than that now, beautiful," Jagger said. "The others are starting to wonder and worry about you. And you're our precious maid."

Lavender looked at him confused but slowly her foggy, desire-laden mind began to clear and she promptly remembered where she was, what she was supposed to be doing, and what had happened.

Before she could utter anything, there was a loud knock at the door that startled the both of them. And before either of them could move, the door opened. But it was thankfully Knox and he quickly closed the door behind him as he stepped inside.

"Sorry gorgeous," Knox said with a pout of disappointment as he walked over to the two of them. "But old man Braxon wants to talk to us all about something. You better get yourself tidied up a bit, hm?"

"Y-yes," Lavender squeaked as she scrambled off of Jagger's lap and headed to the small bathroom of her bedroom.

She had better splashed some cold water over herself before she could even think about being seen by the others!


	22. Chapter 22

Lavender fidgeted as she walked with Knox and Jagger to the dining room where everyone had gathered. It was at the dining room that Lord Braxon chose to speak with the entirety of the guild. She was still flustered by the previous events in her bedroom and was a little agitated that it ended so abruptly.

She idly rubbed her cheeks as they walked into the dining room. Caressa immediately waved her over to a spare seat that sat between her and Leila. Lavender smiled and walked over. She was certain that they were worried about her reaction after her encounter with Claire. She wanted to reassure them that she was all right.

She also sat between the two girls because if she sat between Knox and Jagger she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything being said or done around her.

As she sat down, she noticed a few new faces she didn't recognise. Five males sat across the table before her. They must be the other members of the guild that Caressa had told her about previously. A short-haired therian with tall wolf-like ears and with blue hair and blue eyes. Next to him appeared to be a male rover with bright blond hair and had quite striking coloured eyes, one green the other purple. Then there was a warlock with dark red hair and striking aqua eyes. Next to him was a very tall and muscular necromancer with dark hair and dark skin, and was without a shirt. And finally, and also without a shirt and revealing quite the taut, muscular chest was a pugilist with light brown hair, dark skin and a spiral reptilian tattoo on his left arm.

When the tall necromancer turned his purple eyes in her direction, Lavender instinctively looked away and ducked her chin against her chest. She lifted her head back up when Lord Braxon entered the room. He didn't say anything until he reached the chair at the head of the table and sat down.

"I see that everyone is here now," he said as he scooted his chair closer to the table and rested his hands atop of it in front of him. "A few things I would like to discuss. Firstly, since everyone is present, I'd like to re-introduce our new guild maid Lavender to everyone."

Lavender blushed and managed a shaky smile when everyone turned their attention to her. She didn't know what to say so she just continued to smile.

"She's in charge of cleaning and cooking whenever Lucien will release the reigns," Braxon added and smirked when Lucien shot him a dirty look. "She's in charge of the mansion when I'm not here and when Lucien and Niall are within the labyrinth. But that doesn't mean any of you can skimp out on your chores."

There was a few grumbling sounds and eye-rolls, but no one out rightly protested.

"Secondly, as you are aware off, we're reaching monsoon season soon, so it would be best for us to shock up with what we can while we can. So expect more jaunts into the labyrinth for supplies."

Again there were a few grumblings, but they were more on the understanding side of things. Lavender also noticed a few grimaces. She could understand. The heavy rain season was especially annoying in regards to cleaning and washing. It was hard to get clothes and towels dry without a dry area and the sunlight. Not to mention the tracking in of mud-laden boots and shoes.

"Thirdly, I've been invited to quite a social event held by Lord and Lady McIntyre and they would like my assistance with something," Lord Braxon said.

Lavender crinkled her nose slightly. She had heard the name McIntyre before. They were members of high society, but there was something else about them. They didn't have any children of their own and didn't seem interested in heirs. In fact, they were more interested in attending to the local orphanage that resided close to their estate. That was right. She remembered now. They were a sweet elderly couple. Completely eccentric and were adamant collectors, but harmless.

Wait, Lord Braxon also said that they needed his assistance. Was he perhaps hoping to rescue someone else from their downtrodden existence like he did with her?

"How long will you be gone?" Lucien asked.

"A couple of days at the most," Lord Braxon replied. "Hopefully back before the heavy rains begin. Now, finally, I would like to add that should anyone from the Beaumont family try to storm inside in a raging but overly dramatic fit be sure to tell them to piss off and kick them off the property immediately."

Lavender was stunned for a moment at the tone of annoyance in Lord Braxon's voice. And he even swore. Who was this Beaumont family and why did he dislike them?

Caressa leaned over to whisper to her. "That's Claire's family. All the bitches are probably fuming by the smack down earlier today."

Lavender winced. She glanced around at everyone else of the guild only to find them nodding their heads in acceptance. Jensen looked mildly annoyed while Sawyer's annoyance was clear to see by the twitch of his right eye. And she couldn't help but get the feeling that Claire and the Beaumont family must have tried to force their way into the lives of Lord Braxon and his guild quite often.

And she winced again. She could so easily imagine what kind of tricks and traps they would use to force their way into the very centre of others. She had seen her sisters do all that and more to get countless people to devote themselves to them.

As Lord Braxon went on to explain how he was setting himself to leave this afternoon, Lavender felt her mind drift to an idea. A potential way to repay Lord Braxon back for his help. She knew the callousness of her sisters' actions had used to use and abuse people for their own gain. She knew their tricks. She knew their mindsets. And she knew just how far and how many lives they were willing to destroy to get what they want.

Could she use that knowledge to help and potentially protect everyone here? Lucien may be engaged to another and Niall may have a potential relationship with Caressa, but that didn't mean anything to a social climbing gold-digger. They weren't afraid to destroy other relationships to get their way. In fact, she knew that her sisters have at least once in their lives broken up a relationship by destroying one of their reputations. They did that on purpose. Sweet, bubbly people like Caressa didn't stand a chance against those cunning types.

And despite having only been here a couple of days Lavender was already becoming quite protective of everyone.

"Well, that's all for now. I best ready myself for my next execution," Lord Braxon said as he stood up.

Everyone else also stood up in preparation of either helping him or simply going off to do their own thing. Lavender chose to join Lucien to help his father prepare for his journey. She was nervous about Lord Braxon leaving. Nervous about the possibility that he was saving someone else. She just hoped that it didn’t lead him into anything dangerous.

Knowing her family…


	23. Chapter 23

Lavender stood outside with Lucien and Niall as they waved off Lord Braxon on his latest execution. As the carriage drove down the stone driveway Lavender found her gaze drifting to the sky above them. Thick clouds were starting to roll in. Not the heavy monsoonal kind, but it was a prelude to the upcoming monsoonal season. A few sporadic showers might be in the future. That probably meant she should try to get some washing done.

"Dad left some quests he wants up to completely before the rains begin," Lucien told Lavender. "So chances are we'll be coming in and out of the estate at all hours."

Lavender nodded her head. "Yes, I understand."

"The place is completely open to you. There's nowhere you can't go, but I don't have to tell you about not barging into the personal bedrooms of others," Niall added. "They usually have names on the doors or are just locked in general anyway."

Again Lavender nodded her head. "Of course. I understand that monsoonal season will be upon us soon, so would you like for me to concentrate on getting the laundry done first?"

"Good idea," Lucien replied. "We'll concentrate on the food and I should concentrate of food preparation. Trekking through the rains isn’t exactly difficult, but I'd rather not all the same. If desperate, we still can head out and all that, but I'm sure you understand how difficult it is doing anything in such heavy rains."

Niall stretched his arms over his head. "Well, I best get ready to do some exploring. I'll take Caressa, Leila and Clyne with me."

"Then I'll head into the kitchen," Lucien said as they turned to walk back into the estate.

"I'll head straight to the laundry room. Can I assume that I will need to gather laundry from the bathrooms or bedrooms?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, that's right. Just knock and they'll hand them over. But be prepared for any torn or bloodied clothes. We're explorers, after all," Lucien said as he closed the door behind them.

Lavender frowned but nodded her head. Mending torn clothes wasn't going to be difficult. She wasn't fond of the blood part. That meant someone was getting hurt. She didn't like that.

But with a task given to her, Lavender placed a smile on her lips. "I'll get straight to work," she said as she turned on her heal and headed deeper into the estate.

She knew where the laundry room was and decided the best thing she could do was to gather everything that needed to be cleaned before she sorted them. It would be best to keep them in separate piles dedicated to each individual. She wasn't sure who wore what yet, after all.

As she walked up the stairs to the residential wing of the estate, Knox stood at the top step. He had his scythe on his back and appeared to be readying himself to head into the labyrinth.

"Hey Beautiful," he greeted with a grin.

Lavender blushed but smiled as she walked up the rest of the stairs. She glanced around to see that the rest of the hall appeared to be empty, so she turned to Knox. "Are you heading into the labyrinth?"

"Yes, just a gathering quest," Knox answered nonchalantly. "And what are you up to?"

"Just the laundry," Lavender answered.

"Ah, I'm sure Jagger has some in his room. Why don't I show you the way, hmm?"

The way Knox looked at her made Lavender blush even deeper. But she nodded her head nonetheless as her heart rate quickened. She allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulders and guide her toward a room near the top of the stairs.

"Jagger and I have different rooms, so you can enter either whenever you want," Knox explained as he opened the door and nudged her inside.

Lavender mutely nodded her head as she stepped inside. Her gaze fell upon Jagger who lounged on his bed as he read something from a book. When Knox closed the door behind her Jagger lowered the book and glanced over as well. He soon dropped it completely and sat up.

As Jagger slipped off the bed Knox clasped a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "I need to head off into the labyrinth now, but I think I deserve a good luck kiss, don't you?"

"Of course," Lavender said readily.

Knox gave her a charming grin as he wrapped his arms around her and abruptly pulled her tightly against his chest. As she fell again she uttered a soft gasp. That was quickly muffled when Knox pressed his lips against hers in a warm but playful kiss. His arms pulled her tighter against him as his lips moved over hers. She timidly grasped onto his shoulders as he bust pressed tightly against the thick leather of his clothing.

Frustratingly, Knox pulled back from the kiss and just stared at her as she panted softly, her chest unwittingly heaving and pressing against his.

"Sorry to leave you like this, Gorgeous, but Jagger will be able to take good care of you," Knox said with that charming grin of his. "I also need to get going. I'll catch you later on tonight."

Lavender simply nodded her head when she felt Knox's arms loosen around her only to be immediately replaced with Jaggers. She rested completely against Jagger's chest, grateful that he was holding her up as her legs felt like jelly. She watched through hazy eyes as Knox turned and walked to the door. He let himself out, engaged the lock before he closed it with a click. When it did, Lavender rolled her head to the side to look up at Jagger.

"I’m getting lonely here, Beautiful," Jagger said with a grin that was similar to his brothers. "Wish to help with that?"

Lavender giggled as she turned around in Jagger’s arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes as Jagger kissed her. It made her heart soar to realise that she could kiss and be kissed by both Jagger and Knox whenever she felt the need.


	24. Chapter 24

Lavender felt as though she had a spring in her step as she walked into the laundry room with the clothes she had gathered from Knox's and Jagger's rooms. Her lips still tingled from the kisses and she had a light dreamy look on her face.

Gaining two affectionate boyfriends after being rescued from the abusive family situation just the day before? It almost felt like a dream.

She was honestly glad that she knew how to do the laundry without much thought. She could work on autopilot as her mind continued to drift to what had just happened.

"There you are, Gorgeous."

Pausing in her fifth washing load of the day, Lavender lifted her head up and looked over at the door to the laundry room to see Knox enter. He was still dressed in that tight, leather explorer's outfit he wore in the labyrinth. But the vast majority of the armour was gone, as was his weapon.

"Oh, welcome back!" Lavender said with a smile as she turned away from the laundry. "Did everything go well?"

"As smooth as silk," Knox replied with that grin of his. “The labyrinth behaved itself today so we got our quest done quickly. Unfortunately, ol’ Lucien will likely send me back out again.”

Lavender must have pouted as Knox laughed and suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her toward him.

“Hey, with monsoon coming, I’ll have plenty of time to hang around with you at home. Be patient,” he teased.

Lavender flushed but smiled at the thought spending more time with Knox and Jagger. And the others of the guild, too.

"But for now, I better get cleaned up. Dinner is likely getting prepared now."

Dinner? Had it been that long? She got so caught up in her daydreaming and laundry she completely forgot the time.

“Ah I better go help Lucien, then! I lost track of time,” Lavender said as she pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed Knox’s lips quickly.

Knox was surprised by her making the first move and so was she. But he didn’t say anything and she was honestly pleased that she had done something like that. He didn’t react badly and it felt nice to take the lead like that. Even if it was just one little and quick kiss.

From years of being repressed and suppressed, it felt like a giant leap to her.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” Lavender said as she reluctantly pushed herself out of Knox’s arms and hurried from the laundry.

As Lavender hurried to the kitchen, she bypassed Caressa as she headed to her room. Caressa had looked at her with concern. But that was because she was worried about how she reacted after that altercation with Claire. So Lavender smiled and waved at her to show her that she really was all right.

That brought a smile to Caressa’s lips, also.

Honestly Lavender had forgotten all about Claire. Hardly surprising considering. Only a couple of hours had passed but it felt long ago. She honestly didn't care about her. Her caustic barbs and angry expression were inconsequential. Especially compared to what she was experiencing currently. And what her future held.

She had way more important things to think about!

But as she started to help Lucien in the kitchen, she had to put those thoughts aside. Lucien had asked her if she was all right with preparing the food. Lavender of course replied in the affirmative. Thankfully Lucien seemed to understand her need to stay busy with chores and that it helped with her thoughts.

The entire guild was waiting in the dining room so there were a lot of plates to fill and a lot of mouths to feed.

"Dinner is also chaotic," Lucien told her as he started to fill up the plates. "Dad doesn't like us travelling around the labyrinth at night, so everyone is home by the evening. Early mornings and the daytime are the best times to enter the labyrinth."

Lavender didn't have the faintest idea about exploration and the labyrinth, but using daylight hours to explore sounded fair more reasonable. The labyrinth was filled with monsters of every kind and it would be best to face off against them during the light of day.

With the plates loaded with food and the loaded onto the trolley, Lavender followed Lucien into the dining room. The guild continued to chat amongst themselves, even as Lavender and Lucien placed their foods and drinks in front of them.

"Oh Lavy, you haven't been properly introduced to the others have you?" Caressa perked up and smiled wildly.

Lavender immediately glanced over at the new faces and quickly realised that they had glanced over at her as well. She smiled politely and turned back to Caressa. And she shook his head.

Caressa smiled happily and started pointing at the five boys. She started with the tall necromancer with black hair. "That's Kasim."

Kasim's expression was quite stoic but he nodded his head at her.

Caressa pointed at the rover with different coloured eyes. "That's Tyler."

Tyler's ear twitched and kept the lower half of his face hidden in his scarf. He too didn't say anything to her.

The redheaded warlock was next. "Markos."

When Markos also silently nodded his head, Lavender noticed that he had dark rings under his eyes. And his grip on his coffee mug was quite strong. She couldn't help but wonder if his appearance was just a one-off thing or if he looked that exhausted all the time.

Next the blue haired therian. "Wyatt."

"Hi!" Wyatt said cheerfully as he bounced excitedly in his chair. Lavender had to smile at him. 

Finally, the shirtless pugilist. "And finally, Javier."

"How you doing?" Javier smiled widely and showed off his sharp, almost shark-like teeth.

"Nice to meet you all," Lavender said politely.

If she remembered correctly there were still two sisters who were currently away from the guild. But she had finally met the vast majority of them. And there were more than she had anticipated. But that was fine. They were sure not to be a hassle. Lord Braxon wouldn't have left her in charge of the mansion if they were. And they had their own chores to contend with.

"Lavender sit next to us when you're done!" Leila called out to her.

Lavender nodded her head and smiled as she set about giving everyone their drinks and plates. With just her and Lucien left, Lucien handed her plate to her before he grabbed his own. He immediately made his way to the empty chair next to Domenic and sat down. So Lavender quickly sat down in her own chair next to Leila and Caressa like she had done before.

Everyone continued to chat casually and comfortably as they ate their food. They discussed things about the labyrinth and what they needed to do to prepare for the upcoming monsoon season. Lavender didn't say much at all. Only answered a few questions from Caressa and Leila. She sat and listened to how everyone else talked.

However her gaze kept travelling toward Knox and Jagger on their own accord. The twins chatted and laughed easily with the other members of the guild. It was heartening to see. She couldn't and would never deny that the twins - no her twins were a pair of incredibly handsome men. But how comfortable and relaxed they looked as they spoke and laughed with their guildmates was...sexy.

Lavender immediately turned her gaze down to her dinner and concentrated on eating her food. Thankfully not long after she had finished her meal she noticed that others were also finishing theirs. While they remained seated to continue their conversation Lavender decided it would be good to get a head start on all the washing. So she picked up her plate and set about with the task of gathering everyone else's. Lucien joined her soon after and they gathered all the dirty plates and silverware and carried them into the kitchen.

"I'll start on the washing. Could you wipe down the dining table? Javier eats like a wild animal sometimes," Lucien requested of her.

"Of course," Lavender immediately replied with a smile. "Wish for me to start drying the dishes after I'm done?"

"We can leave them to dry overnight. We'll need to get them out first thing in the morning anyway," Lucien said as he filled the sink with warm soapy water. "After you're done with the dining room feel free to wander around the mansion. It would be the ideal time to wander about and get to know the place."

"That sounds like a good idea," Lavender said.

She also got the hint that Lucien liked being in charge of his kitchen. She couldn't begrudge him of that. He seemed like a catering person so he giving her the rest of the evening off sounded more like a care-taker's request than an actually order from the son of a noble.

He was quite the caring person. Domenic was very lucky. She was sure he knew that too.

Lavender grabbed the cleaning supplies and headed back into the dining room. Saved for Knox, Jagger, Caressa and Leila, everyone else seemed to have wandered from the room. Her gaze lingered on the twins and she blushed when they both turned to her simultaneously and grinned at her. She shyly smiled back. She immediately set out wiping down the table and picking up the crumbs. As she did so she spoke with the two girls at the table who seemed to be lingering back to speak with her in return.

"What do you guys do after dinner?"

"Oh, we usually just hang out in our rooms after dinner. Especially if we have a few chores and errands to do tomorrow. And with the upcoming monsoon season we need to gather as much supplies as possible," Caressa explained.

Leila nodded before she smiled. "Don't be afraid to visit us in our rooms though. Just knock first. You don't want to walk in one anyone naked."

Lavender laughed. "That sounds like something that has happened before."

Caressa also laughed. "I haven't and Leila hasn't fortunately, but I hear that Tyler walked in on Javier totally naked once and he wouldn't stop blushing for a week!"

Lavender giggled into her hand. Tyler was the rover who hid half his face into his scarf and he looked rather stoic when they were introduced, but she could probably assume that he was trying to look cool. Or was actually shy and didn't know how to respond other than with stoic coolness.

"What about you, Lav?" Caressa asked her. "Are you having an early night?"

"Actually no. I'll head back into the kitchen to dry the dishes and get them ready for tomorrow. I also want to do a few rounds around the mansion so I can get my bearings since I'm in charge of the place when Lucien is busy. Also, it's quite a peaceful night. I bet the views from the top floor are amazing," Lavender said.

"Need a guide?" Leila tilted her head as she asked.

Lavender shook her head and smiled. "No, it's alright. You need to rest yourself and prepare for your journey into the labyrinth tomorrow. I have a reasonable sense of direction. I promise I won't get hopelessly lost."

"My room's at the end of the hall from the stairs," Caressa said as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head. "I might have an early night but if you need anything you can kick down my door. I don't mind."

"I'll make doubly sure not to get lost so I don't disturb your sleep," Lavender replied.

Leila grinned as she also stood up. "My room is a couple doors down from Ressa's. I'm usually a night owl, so I'll probably be awake."

It was nice to know that she had others to turn to whenever she needed help. That was something she never had with her family. Not since her father died.

"Thank you. I'll remember that. Hope you both have restful night's sleep."

After saying their goodnights, Caressa and Leila left the dining room. And left Lavender alone with both Knox and Jagger.

Also realising that they were alone, Knox and Jagger stood up from their seats. They walked silently but quickly over to her and she paused in her cleaning.

Knox stood in front of her and slipped a finger under her chin. "You know, Jagger's and my rooms are closest to the stairs. Since you're wandering the mansion and all."

Jagger stepped directly behind her and whispered into her ear. "But don’t stay out too late. You have work tomorrow, too. Cleaning is just as important as exploring.”

Lavender smiled and thought about how lucky she was to have been saved and brought to a place where others cared for her. It had been a day and a half, but she felt happier than she had ever in her life.


	25. Chapter 25

The morning sunlight peeking through her curtain awoke Lavender from her sleep. She attempted to roll over in bed away from the sunlight but her body weakly protested. She furrowed her brow and groaned when she realised how heavy and tired her body felt. She just felt…so comfortable. She didn’t want to get up.

She had to however. She had a lot of work to do.

But the bed was just so comfortable!

She pressed her face deeper into her pillow when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Who is it?" she asked meekly.

"Just us, Lavy."

Lavender breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing Caressa’s voice. She was still dressed in her night clothes and was a little subconscious about that, but she sat up in bed anyway. And stared blearily at the door. "It's open."

The door opened a second later to reveal Caressa and Leila, both dressed for a trek into the labyrinth. The girls quickly slipped inside and shut the door behind them.

"Are you feeling alright?” Leila asked her worriedly.

Lavender blushed. "I'm fine. Just this bed is more comfortable than I’m used to. Sorry, I’ll get up now."  
Caressa grinned sympathetically as she dropped down on the edge of her bed. "Maybe you should call in sick for the day?"

Lavender shook her head as she slowly draped her legs over the side of her bed. "I caused enough worry after nearly passing out from confronting Claire. I'm ok. I guess that took more out of me than I thought."

“Well, you certainly took the wind out of Claire’s sails. It was beautiful,” Caressa laughed.

Leila shook her head. "Anyway, Lucien is already in the kitchen and he's wondering where you are," she informed her.

"Am I late?" Lavender asked as she hurried to her maid's uniform.

"Not really. But Lucien is such a mother-hen and there are a few errands we need to do today," Caressa said dismissively as she flopped down onto the bed.

"Ok, just let me get dressed and I'll be right there," Lavender said.

Lavender hurried into her private bathroom and concentrated on getting dressed and making herself look presentable. Her hair was a mess, and she did look somewhat tired, yet there was a glow to her cheeks. Was that the result of a good, decent night’s sleep?

She had to push that aside though and quickly got ready. She slipped on her shoes before she stepped out of the bathroom. Caressa and Leila had decided to wait for her. And of course Caressa squealed about her maid’s uniform. The three of them then left Lavender’s room and headed toward the kitchen and dining room.

From his usual place at the stove Lucien glanced over at her to utter a good morning the moment she stepped into the kitchen. But he unexpectedly paused and looked at her. "Are you alright? You slept in. Didn’t stay up wandering, did you?"

Lavender absentmindedly tugged at the shirt of her uniform and shook her head. "No, the bed was just too comfortable it was hard to wake up.

Lucien nodded his head and smiled. “Some mornings are like that, aren’t they? Domenic loves sleeping in, too. I have to kick him out bed some mornings.”

Lavender giggled at the thought. “I can’t say I blame him. The beds are warm and comfortable. Anyway, I'll get the plates ready and then afterwards will work on the laundry again. The rainy season is almost upon us, right?"

"Unfortunately," Lucien replied as he turned back to his cooking. "Everyone has errands to complete in the labyrinth today so you'll be home mostly by yourself. Feel free to take that time to get some rest. Naps are common around here."

"We'll see," Lavender giggled again before she busied herself by getting the cutlery and plates ready for serving breakfast.

After that, she and Lucien worked in silence though she felt him glance at her from time to time in pure concern, probably wondering if there was another reason she slept in. It was sweet of him to worry about her but she was honestly fine for the first time in her life. Comfortable enough to sleep in. Goodness, finding the energy to get out of that bed during the bleak monsoon season was going to be difficult!

"Are all the plates ready?" Lucien's voiced pulled her from her thoughts.

Thankfully she had been working on autopilot and had done everything that was expected of her.

"Yes, everything's ready."

"Good. Now let's feed this circus, shall we?"

Lavender giggled and nodded her head. She had to admit though that she was a little nervous about the possibility of being home alone, especially in such a big place. But she told herself she would be fine. Others would be coming and going and if push comes to shove there were places for her to hide out if anything untoward occurred.

She was going to be fine.


	26. Chapter 26

The mansion felt a lot bigger now that Lavender was wandering around alone. Lord Braxon was still out of the mansion on a personal mission to help another in troubling circumstances. And his sons, along with their guild mates, were in the labyrinth to prepare for the monsoon season to come. They were gathering good and materials such as herbs, mining stones and timber for any emergency fixes the mansion might need.

It sounded easy enough, with everything they could need within the might Yggdrasil labyrinth. But the labyrinth was also filled with monsters, many of which were very aggressive. Monster meat was highly prized, but defeating those monsters wasn't easy.

While she hadn’t seen the people she had met so far in battle, or even their weapons (other than the scythes that Jagger and Knox owned), so she didn't know what they were capable of. But she reassured herself that they had been exploring the labyrinth a lot longer than she had known them and they were clearly capable enough to go in and out of the labyrinth as they pleased. And she assumed that Lord Braxon wouldn't leave the important task of monsoon preparation if there was even the remotest chance of incompetence.

All Lavender could do was do the laundry and re-check their food stock. Clearing and house chores were really the only things she could do. Thankfully, she found a sowing kit. So there was something else she could do to help.

Doing laundry however was something she did on autopilot so she was left with a lot of quiet time to think to herself.

Lavender hummed softly as she closed the lid to the washing machine. She picked up the laundry basket and balanced it on her hip as she moved to step outside where the cloth lines where located. The sun was out today and the weather was warm, ideal to get some laundry done. Clothes and bedsheets dried out in the sun felt and smelt better than those forced to be dried inside.

The majority of the clotheslines were already full with towels and clothes so she had to walk to the furthest side. The sheets she passed felt dry so she would pick them up when she was done. Thankfully they didn't appear to need ironing, so one less chore to worry about.

Setting the basket down, Lavender began to peg out the latest washing. As she did so she thought about what chore needed to be done next and how many hours of sunlight was left. And whether the explorers would be returning at around the same time. She hadn't had lunch yet and saw no point until someone else returned. She didn't want to mess up Lucien's kitchen, after all.

As Lavender bent down to pick up the next sheet she paused. She suddenly felt a strange sensation. As if someone or something was watching her. She was used to having eyes of malice on her, usually from the distance. Her mother or one or more of her sisters staring down at her as the mocked her. Or plotted something nasty to pull on her.

What she was feeling now was similar to that and she felt her heart-rate increase. Even though she reminded herself that she wasn't at that place anymore, that her mother or sisters weren’t anywhere close, she couldn't brush aside her anxiety. But as she looked around, she couldn't see anyone.

She still felt those eyes, though. And they held nothing but malice towards her.

She continued to look around warily as she pegged out the remainder of the laundry. She picked up the basket and held it tightly as she hurried along to get back inside where she felt safe.

But as she walked briskly through the drying bed sheets, she heard the sound of a twig snapping behind her. She immediately whirled around and lifted the basket in front of her to use it as a barrier. But once again she couldn't see anyone.

Then there was another sound of a twig snapping and she instinctively whipped around to face that direction. Her heart thundered in her chest when she realised that she was purposely being messed with. There was likely two or more people out there, purposely stepping on twigs and making noises to scare her. It was a tactic that her sisters used to pull on her, terrifying her to the point where she would just run blindly in an attempt to get away.

Lavender heard a strange whizzing sound before a sharp pain exploded in her right leg. She screamed in surprise and pain and dropped the clothes basket as she fell onto the grass. She pushed herself up with her arms and looked down at her leg.

Where there was an arrow with a note attached to it sticking out.

Lavender instinctively reached out toward it only to pull her hand back a second later when another arrow struck the ground next to her. She pulled her hand back and clutched it against her chest. She looked at the arrow before looking up at the trees that surrounded the mansion grounds.

In the shadows of the trees, standing on a branch was a female therian. Rover by class it seemed if the bow and arrow she had in her hands were any indication. She stood proudly with a hateful smirk on her lips. She then lifted the bow and holstered another quiver before aiming it directly at Lavender.

Lavender felt tears blur her vision as time seemed to slow. "Why...?"


	27. Chapter 27

The grin on the rabbit-eared therian grew more malicious as she drew back the arrow. Lavender had no idea where she was aiming or whether or not she was actually aiming to kill or to simply harm. She didn't even know who she was. She had never seen her before in her life.

Was she somehow connected to her mother and sisters? Or was she connected to Claire, the celestian she exchanged words with not too long ago? Or was there another reason?

The arrow in Lavender's right leg was incredibly painful. It was probably coated in something though she didn't know what. It certainly wasn't a paralysing agent as she could feel it. Poison or something else. Whatever it was it made it almost impossible for her to move.

But she had to do something. She couldn't just sit there and take another arrow. She wasn't going to just sit there and let someone else hurt her like her sisters used to do. She got away from that. She wasn’t going to accept that way of life again!

Lavender quickly placed her hands on the ground and used them to hoist herself suddenly to her feet. Her leg burned in protest and pain, and all she could manage to do was a couple of steps. But she heard the arrow whiz past her and she dropped to the ground behind a large woollen blanket that hung on the clothes line. It wasn't the best barrier or shield, but it should hopefully be enough to obscure this crazy therian's sight.

"Where do you think you're going you stupid bitch?!"

Lavender winced at the shrill voice. But came to the right of her, not the left where the therian in the tree was. She promptly remembered that she had heard more than one person out there. So there was at least another. Two of them so far. And the second one didn't appreciate her attempts to escape.

Her leg didn't appreciate it much either.

Blood was starting to seep out from around the arrow but Lavender made no attempt to remove it. She knew that it would only cause more damage. Coated with some kind or poison or not, she couldn't remove it. All she could do was kick off her left shoe and hasty pull down her stocking to use as a bandage.

But as she wrapped it around the injury she heard the sound of someone landing heavily on grass and she froze. Someone must have jumped the tall iron fence around the estate and was coming to find her.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she desperately wrapped the stocking around her injured leg. She tried to push herself to her feet but it was a struggle. Her leg simultaneously hurt and felt numb. But she had to stand. She had to get inside somehow. She just had to. She didn't want Jagger and Knox to return home to find her in such a state.

"I hate maids so much," that same voice from before said. "Why does everyone love them so much? Especially this one? She's just a whore."

Lavender had never heard this woman's voice before in her life. Why was she saying such things about her? Were they targeting her simply because she was a maid to Lord Braxon? He was perhaps the wealthiest man in the country and his sons were both handsome and equally rich. Was this nothing more than a couple of would-be admirers getting deranged revenge for being turned down in some manner?

That was...simply deranged.

As Lavender staggered to her feet, she looked up to see a female earthlain pugilist step out from behind a bedsheet on the clothesline and face her. She looked no older than Lavender was but on her face was an expression of sheer hatred. Lavender didn't recognise her but from the look in the pugilist's eyes she recognised her somehow.

"You're it? You're this maid I've been hearing about? You're nothing but a skinny little bitch! Oh my god I can't believe it. It's a fucking joke."

Lavender was as confused as ever. What was going on? Why was she here? Why was that Therian attacking her? Why was this pugilist threatening her? It didn't make any sense!

The pugilist stomped over to Lavender in an irate fashion and stopped right in front of her. Her hateful glare never waned. Actually, it seemed to grow. She suddenly grabbed Lavender by the throat and lifted her up off the ground with one hand.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are but listen closely you slut; do not mess with the Ragdolls. We run this fucking city. Some purple-haired slut like you moving in and getting a job as a maid is an insult to us Ragdoll girls, you get it? What makes you so fucking special?"

Lavender grasped desperately at the pugilist's wrist with both her hands as she fruitlessly tried to wiggle her way free. Her eyes watered and her chest burned even though the pugilist wasn't squeezing her throat the pressure was enough to restrict some of her air.

She really hadn't a clue what was going on. Ragdolls? Was that a name of a guild? Were they rivals with Lord Braxon's guild? Was Claire somehow connected? Why were they so threatened by her? She wasn't the only girl in the mansion. She wasn't even part of Lord Braxon's guild. She was just a maid!

A loud crack like that of a gunshot suddenly rung out and the grip around Lavender's throat loosened. As she fell to her feet before slumping to the ground she heard a high-pitched scream followed by two more gunshots.

Lavender clutched at her throat as she coughed and spluttered to breath properly. She looked up and through her tears blurred vision she saw the pugilist stumble back away from her clutching at her arm.

"Get away from her!"

That voice. She recognised that voice to be belonging to Lucien.

The female pugilist clutched her bleeding and seemingly broken arm against her side as she glared so demonically at Lavender. She then turned around and ran away, ducking behind the bedsheets flapping in the light breeze. The second the pugilist was out of sight she felt a hand rest on her back and a reassuring presence next to her.

She looked up to see Lucien. His attention was in the direction of where the pugilist fled in, a direction his gun was also pointed in.

Lavender was so relieved to see him, to know that she was safe as Lucien was a dragoon. Safety and protection of others was what Dragoons did. She was truly safe now.

So she closed her eyes and allowed herself to faint.


	28. Chapter 28

Lavender awoke to the sound of distant voices. She felt heavy and incredibly tired. And her leg and throat ached so much. Not only that but she felt slightly confused. Did she fall asleep?

"Ragdolls? Fucking Ragdolls? What the fuck are they doing coming in here and attacking Lavender like that?"

"Why Lavender? She hasn't done anything!"

"Are those bitches really that conceited that they think they can do anything they want without consequence?"

"Oh there's going to be consequences alright..."

As the voices and their words mulled around in Lavender's head she winced when she finally remembered what had happened. She was attacked while doing laundry. By a couple of female explorers. On the grounds of Lord Braxon's estate. He was not going to be happy when he learns the news.

Although her head hurt, Lavender managed to open her eyes. She found herself staring up at the canopy of her bed. She had the sheets pulled up to her chest but positioned in such a way that her right leg was still exposed. She rolled her head to the right to see the guild's botanist Clyne working on something at the table by the window. The table was covered in glass bottles and a few sachets of herbs.

It was clear that he was the one to have taken care of her injuries.

She sighed softly and turned her attention over to the door. The door to her room was partly open and she could still hear the sounds of voices just outside. And she thankfully recognised those voices. She could hear Lucien's voice. But more importantly she could hear Knox's and Jagger's voices.

They sounded equally concerned and royally pissed. She couldn't hear everything they were saying, but she could manage to make out the two continually asking Lucien whether she was all right and if those 'bitches' got away.

"A-ah you're awake!"

Clyne’s startled squeak caused Lavender to roll her head back toward him. She licked her dry lips and opened her mouth in an attempt to ask him what had happened after she fainted when the door to her room opened fully and several people appeared to rush in.

Lavender looked at them dazedly as several recognisable people huddled around her bed. Though there were several faces, she found her gaze moving between that of Knox and Jagger. Jagger was the closest to her, by her head while Knox was right next to him. She could hear the others ask her how she was feeling and if she knew what happened, but she didn't really pay attention. All she could really take in was the relief and worry in her twin's eyes.

She felt comforted as Jagger gently slipped his fingers through her hair while Knox gently cradled her hand in his. She could tell how worried they were for her. They were concerned for her first and foremost. But she could also tell how angry they were. Not at her. At those Ragdolls. And maybe at themselves for not being there for her.

It wasn't their fault. No one could have possibly known those members of that Ragdoll guild would attack her so brazenly.

Speaking of which - why did they attack her?

"What happened?" Lavender managed to croak out.

Lucien stepped up beside Knox before he sat himself down on the edge of her bed. "Do you remember being attacked?"

Lavender nodded. "Ragdolls. The pugilist said something about Ragdolls."

Lucien sighed and nodded his head. "Ragdolls is a guild of female explorers who like to think that they have top priority of Yggdrasil and of Iroys. They feel that they have the right to do whatever they want and are not afraid to use intimidation tactics to scare off lesser known guilds. They are also very quick to resort to violence for no apparent reason."

So their violence was a common thing with them?

"They attacked me because I'm a maid," Lavender murmured. "That's what the pugilist said. She...didn't like how I'm a maid."

Could that really be the only reason though?

From Lucien's expression, it didn't seem so.

"Claire is part of Ragdolls," he said simply.

So she was right in thinking that Claire was involved. She resorted to such tactics simply because Lavender "humiliated' her by talking back to her in such a public setting. Honestly she couldn't say she was all that surprised. Her sisters were exactly the same. They hated how anyone would dare to speak back to them. And they especially hated seeing someone else in a position or place they themselves felt they should be. It was their right after all.

Though Lavender couldn't comprehend how such an ego-driven mind could work, she understood enough to know that she was Claire's target until she got what she wanted. And she knew what to expect from her. She had years of experience, after all.

"The note. There was a note on the arrow. Was it more threats?" Lavender asked.

Lucien sighed while Jagger winced and Knox muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, much of the same it seems. It's nothing new to us, unfortunately. They really don't like it when other girls come into contact with rich, single and or handsome men."

Huh, they really were like her sisters. Ironic. She left them only to encounter others just like them. But at least here she was surrounded by people who would help and protect her. She wasn't alone anymore.

Still, to think that someone like Caressa or Leila was threatened also made her feel...angry.

"We're sorry," Lucien suddenly said. "We didn't think that Ragdolls would come after you. And we didn't think they would do so so brazenly. But even so we shouldn't have left you alone like that."

Despite feeling light-headed Lavender shook her head. "Don't blame yourselves. Like you said you didn't expect them to do such a thing. You should feel safe in your own house. I felt safe. They attacked me because they knew I couldn't fight back properly. I'm not an explorer. Although I do have some fencer knowledge, I'm certainly no fighter."

Lucien just sighed again before he managed a smile. "Well try not to think about it too much. It won't happen again. If it does there will be hell to pay as you can imagine. So for now try to get some rest. You're going to be bedbound for the next couple of days to be on the safe side."

"Knox and I will stay just to keep an eye on her," Jagger offered and Lucien nodded his head in acceptance.

Hmm bedbound didn't sound all that bad. The bed was comfortable, after all.


End file.
